To Win Her Love
by tsukikomew
Summary: Damon meets Elena first and decides to make her his. When will he realize that Elena is the girl for him and stop chasing after the memory of Katherine? Delena from the beginning of the show and on.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A soft willing body arching,

straining in pleasure,

hot breath, panting in my ear.

Her fingers grasping,

nails scraping down my back;

her legs entangled around my body,

pulling me closer.

Sinking down into her,

whispering sweet nothings,

my name being chanted in my ear.

Her vervain necklace digging into my chest,

Reminding us of what I am.

Sometimes she would reward me and take the necklace off,

Granting me more trust than I deserved.

"Please….harder…." her breath ragged and infused with pleasure. She repeater her plea over and over again until I granted her request. Her hair fanned out around her, like a sheet for my pillows.

My hips like pistons,

giving her pleasure.

Hearing her moans grow louder,

my animal behavior rose.

Desperately trying to regain control,

my head dropped to her shoulder.

"It's okay. I understand baby, you can bite me…" her voiced echoed softly in the room. It was as if she was everywhere, becoming a part of me.

I raised my head at her submission, my hips slowing. This had started as a game, to make her beg for my body, and to beg for her conquest. Here she was offering freely, trusting me completely.

"Elena, are you sure? I won't treat you as a meal…"

"Stop questioning me! I'm offering you something special. Don't lessen my gift."

"I would never dream of lessening your gift Elena. I want you to be sure of this. You know what I am."

"Then just do it." I lowered my fangs to her virginal neck, enjoying her fragrance. I licked her neck, making sure to make her offering as pleasurable for her as possible. I began the movement of my hips, desperately trying to distract her from my bite.

Her moaning renewed, her nails raking down my back, to hear her pleading with me to give her pleasure and my own. I felt our climaxes hit and in the throes of her pleasure, I bit down drinking her sweet blood.

"Damon!"

* * *

Mystic Falls had always been boring. Our lives were mundane in 1864, the highlight being the war. Katherine was the first interesting thing to happen to our small town. She was new, fresh, beautiful, and she was ours.

We weren't delusional. We knew she shared us, fucked both of us within hours of each other. Her vampirism did not really concern us. Her immortality seduced us, making us crave the excitement, her excitement. We didn't realize then she was playing us against each other.

Perhaps we would have reconciled if Stefan hadn't betrayed us. If he had only kept his mouth shut, we would have kept Katherine. Our loss of her damaged our relationship to the point of hatred.

I had been to Mystic Falls twice since 1864. The first time in the 1950s, Stefan was feeling particularly human. Stefan did not deserve any semblance of normalcy. I handled the current Salvatore relation and ran Stefan out of town. Stefan fled south, hoping to lose me in the Everglades and other such swampy areas. A little over fifty years later, Stefan returned. At first I thought he was only passing through, but I was wrong.

He wasn't hard to find. Staying with Zack was pitifully predictable. Salvatore descendents were required to invite us in the moment they could. That granted us easy access to our hometown whenever we felt particularly nostalgic. Stefan wouldn't dare to deny me my birthright. He was too soft as I would have denied him.

His permanent return intrigued me. What could have convinced him to play house once more? I guess it was time for me to revisit Mystic Falls again.

It only took me a few days to discover his daily routine. I could hardly believe he was playing the role of high school loner. The role fit him like a glove but he was nearly 170 years old. What could have possibly convinced him to play a child? I could not understand his intentions.

I watched him all day, not understanding his purpose. Then I saw her. Her hair was straight, blowing in the light breeze. Her tinkling laugh, affecting me in ways I did not believe I would feel again. 145 years was a long time for these feelings to resurface. Her jeans hugged her body and her low cut shirt emphasized the swell of her breasts. She was walking towards me and my throat constricted. I went to reach for her dainty arm when I smelled it.

She was human and she was clearly not Katherine. It was amazing. Her body, her voice, her laugh, the sway of her hips, all identical to the Katherine of 1864. Katherine had been gone for over a century and here in small-town Mystic Falls was her doppelganger. I realized then why Stefan had returned.

She stopped directly in front of me, laughing at some joke the blonde girl made. Her smile struck me suddenly as quite different than Katherine. Katherine's eyes always held cold, manipulative power. This girl was pure, untouched by the evils of the world. Her eyes held a sadness in them, but her laughter covered it expertly. She said her goodbyes to her friend and began walking towards the parking lot. I followed her expertly, pushing myself ahead at times. I would have our meeting occur on my terms.

She rounded the corner, headed towards her black car. I breezed past her quickly causing her to drop her keys in surprise. She bent down to retrieve the small keychain, rising to look over her shoulder. I made my move while she walked forward. Her delicate body pressed easily into my arms as she tripped forward. Her arms instinctually reached out around my body, as her purse tumbled to the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, knowing her response would be to the affirmative. She slowly raised her head to look at me and I felt her pulse quicken. She held my gaze for a few seconds obviously trying to control her heartbeat.

"I think so. There was a strange breeze and I just got distracted." She tried to brush off the occurrence but I knew better. She was reacting to my presence, unconsciously arching into my body.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I was looking for my brother but I am new in town and got a little lost."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, Stefan. He's new here and I was going to pick him up." She was still in my arms, trying to comprehend my statements.

"Oh Stefan is your brother. He's in a few of my classes. I hung out with him last night at the Grill. You probably already knew that though since you two live together…" Her babbling was adorable. She was trying to understand her reactions and was failing miserably. Trying to ease her comfort I stepped back, keeping her at arm's length.

"Yes, my name is Damon Salvatore. Pleasure to meet you Miss…." I leaned down swiftly, kissing the back of her hand. Her shudder would have perceptive to even a nearly blind human.

"It's Elena…Elena Gilbert. It's nice to meet you Damon." She withdrew her hand then, bending down to pick up her dropped belongings. I bent down effortlessly collecting all of her belongings before she could reach for the second item. She seemed surprised but took her purse. I reached down and opened her car door for her. She got into her car, still visibly affected by my presence.

"Th…thank you for your help Damon." Her voice was breathy.

"It's no problem. I'll be seeing you around Miss Elena." I leaned down and kissed her hand once more before walking away from her car. By the time I had cleared the parking lot, she was still sitting there with her hand half-raised.

Yes, it was obvious why Stefan had returned. He was interested in this Elena. Well I would take great pleasure in winning her first. Let the games begin Stefan, let us see who the victor will be

* * *

Author's Note: Let me know what you think of Chapter 1. I'm blurring the first few episodes together for the sake of simplicity. Also, who needs the Stefan broody monologues?


	2. Invitation

Author's Note: I was undecided where to go with this story. Check out other mature stories for the Vampire Diaries. I'm in love with so many of them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.

Love is a funny thing. Humans spend most of their life searching for the elusive feeling. They write epics about love and soulmates. I had thought they knew nothing about true love, but I was wrong.

I had thought Katherine was the one. I didn't realize until years later that I was experiencing a form of infatuation, of obsession. I loved Katherine as completely as my human heart could. I was ready to be hers forever. If she had not been captured I would have gladly been her willing slave for an eternity. I never would have known any differently if Katherine had remained.

I will never say love is epic but it is powerful. Love reminded me of the old me. I was a different person before Katherine. I was more carefree, happier, more forgiving. Stefan and I were closer and had a more recognizable brotherly relationship. Before Katherine, I would never have believed how our relationship would suffer. One woman devastated a familial relationship for over a hundred years and maybe longer.

SHE reminded me of who I was. I finally felt complete after 150 years of emptiness. She was reawakening a soul I had thought was lost the moment my heart stopped beating. Once I tasted humanity again, I could hardly let it go. She surrounded me, ensnaring my undead soul and stopping me in my tracks. When I decided to win her from Stefan, I never imagined I would become the conquered.

Her reactions to me were quite enjoyable. She was so distracted that she never knew I had kept her scarf from her bag. It was a beautiful pink scarf made of a fine silk. I imagined her skin to feel just as smooth. I toyed with the material, stretching it, imagining her writing on the bed beneath me with her pretty hands tied to the headboard.

Her scent dripped from the scarf, invading my very being and making my desire rise. She called to me but I knew I needed to be patient. She was an innocent and would not be ready to handle my desires, but soon she would.

I needed an invitation into her house. I am sure Stefan had already weaseled his way into her home. His diary had mentioned returning her journal. Her scarf would give me an excuse but I didn't want to lose the key to my newest fantasy.

It would not be difficult to infiltrate her home. We had been introduced and I could simply ask her for a tour of the town. She was the only person who had spoken to me since my arrival. I had received some lustful looks from the high school students, but not even the most confident girl had approached me.

It was not difficult to locate her in the town. She was sitting quietly at a table in the Mystic Grill. Her hair was cascading down, over her shoulder dusting her arms. I was struck once again by her simple radiance. Before I realized what was happening I was standing before her. She was so immersed in her book that I just watched her for a few moments.

"Good afternoon Miss Elena." She seemed startled as she glanced up from her book. Her heart began to beat furiously. I loved her quick reactions to my mere presence. I had never noticed a human's response to occur so quickly. It was a curious occurrence.

"Hello Damon." Her voice was soft, her lips succulent.

"May I sit Elena?" She immediately began to clear the chair in front of her. As she moved her purse, she glanced up and blushed a stunning shade of pink.

"Please sit Damon. Were you looking for Stefan? He said something about his uncle earlier…" Her voice trailed off.

"No I was looking for you." She glanced up quickly clearly taken aback by my statement. Her blush deepened and she let out a soft gasp.

"Me? Why would you be looking for me?"

"You are the only one who has introduced themselves to me. I wandered around that campus for an hour and you were the only one who talked to me. Granted you fell right into my open arms, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. "

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. I was completely startled. I'm usually not that clumsy."

"I liked you were so clumsy as to tumble into me. It's been a while since a beautiful woman stumbled into my arms. I quite liked the introduction." I smiled at her seductively and I heard a soft gulp emerge from her mouth. "Would you be willing to give me a tour of the town?"

"Why don't you ask Stefan? I'm sure as your brother he'll know just what to show you."

"I would much prefer your enchanting company than that of my brother."

"Well I suppose I have some time." It took us only a few moments before we were outside in the cool air. She showed me all the local stores, hangouts, and every mundane building in the town. Mystic Falls had not changed so much in 150 years. The names of the buildings changed but all the standards were still there. Throughout the walk, she talked about school, her aunt and brother, and her life in general. She was incredibly vocal and I found myself laughing at her jokes.

She slowed suddenly and turned to face me. She glanced up at my face and then down at her shoes. "Well, uh….this is my house."

I tilted her chin up towards mine and I heard her pulse quicken. "It's very nice. The craftsmanship looks well thought out. Does it have an inside?" She laughed then, a twinkling laugh. She seemed pleased that I was trying to put her at ease.

"Would you like to come in Damon?" She seemed a little unsure of herself at this moment. I knew she had invited Stefan in after the return of her journal but she seemed nearly shy of inviting me in.

"Let's go inside Elena." I grasped her hand and led her to her own front door. "Won't you invite me inside?" She seemed to gain some confidence after seeing my desire to come in.

"Come in Damon." That one statement pleased me immensely. I now had an all access pass to her home. I slowly stepped over the threshold, relishing in my newfound power. I realized her hand was still in mine, grasping lightly. I slid my thumb over hers and rubbed her hand in slow, seductive circles.

Her reaction was immediate; her heart-rate and her breathing increased. It was sinfully erotic to see my power over her. It was raw and honest. She could only deny her desires for so long.

I pulled her closer, noting with satisfaction that she didn't resist the pull. I folded my arms around her. "Your house is lovely Elena." My hands traced slow circles up and down her back, as her head rested against my shoulder.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She tilted her head up to look at me, licking her lips unconsciously. I began to close the gap between our mouths. Her eyes closed as she leaned in to seal our new relationship with a kiss.

Then I smelled it. I swiftly changed my course, my lips finding her ear and suckling the skin there. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"As much as I would love to continue this Elena, we are about to be interrupted," I whispered into her ear.

"What?" Her voice betrayed her desire as she pushed herself deeper into my embrace.

"Stefan is about to knock sweetheart."

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter will feature Stefan and Damon fighting out Damon's sudden appearance. Don't worry all, Damon will eventually get that kiss (as well as his other desires).


	3. Bedroom Moment

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I say!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It was the end of a semester and stress was running high. I'll try to update more frequently. All of the amazing stories here are inspiring me to abandon the normal storylines. I think I will weave in and out of the show, but I've become inspired to play around a bit. Hope that is okay.

````````````````````````````````````,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,``````````````````````````````````````````,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Damon, what are you doing?" She tilted her head up to look at me, licking her lips unconsciously. I began to close the gap between our mouths. Her eyes closed as she leaned in to seal our new relationship with a kiss.

Then I smelled it. I swiftly changed my course, my lips finding her ear and suckling the skin there. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"As much as I would love to continue this Elena, we are about to be interrupted," I whispered into her ear.

"What?" Her voice betrayed her desire as she pushed herself deeper into my embrace.

"Stefan is about to knock sweetheart."

Her lips rested near my ear, her breathing uneven as she attempted to calm herself. I pulled back gently, easing her chin up and looking into her eyes. Her eyes betrayed her desire but they also carried fear. She was clearly afraid of being discovered by Stefan. That would certainly never do. She is to be mine in the near future and would need to lose her embarrassment. Her arms dropped swiftly from my shoulders as she began to try and leave my embrace.

"Ah, ah, ah Sweetheart, stay in my arms." She looked up at me suddenly, confused by what I was telling her. I pulled her flush against my body, arching her onto her tip-toes. I leaned forward, kissing her nose. "There is no reason to leave my embrace. Stefan has little to do with our relationship, sweetheart."

"But, I…." I cut her off quickly by suckling on the skin behind her ear. Her light moan filled my senses, promising me her future submission.

"Has Stefan been invited in Elena? " She looked into my eyes questioningly, not understanding my reasoning.

"Has he been invited into your home Elena? I know he returned your journal, but did you invite him in?"

"No Damon. We went straight to the Grill after that. He's never been in my house."

"That pleases me Sweetness. Why don't you get your purse so I can take you out?" She looked surprised by my change in moods.

"But Stefan…."

"I'll handle my brother. Go get ready." I let her down but before she could fully leave my embrace, I pulled her in and let her feel my arousal. She blushed that gorgeous shade of pink before looking away from my eyes. "See what you do to me sweetheart?" She made a squeaking noise, reminiscent of a mouse as she ran up the stairs. I chuckled lightly at her reactions. I never dreamed I would find a virgin in my midst. I would delight in having her again and again until her innocence was completely gone. My true seduction would begin tonight.

I shook my head to rid myself of my musings. There was still the matter of my brother. I peeked out the peephole and noticed he was facing away from the door. As I opened the door, his voice rang out.

"I know I shouldn't have come by but I was wondering if you would like to go to the pep rally together? It could be fun…."

"Well I thought you'd never ask dear brother. We should have some fun together." He spun around at my statements. His entire body shook of his rage and utter surprise.

"Damon! What are you doing here?" His eyes darted to the fact that I was over the threshold of his dear Elena's house.

"Tsk, tsk Stefan. You should know by now that I keep abreast of your movements. Why I was quite surprised to discover that you had returned to our cherished hometown. I immediately had to come and see that all was well. "

"What are you doing with Elena?"

"I was very surprised to find her at your school. She is quite beautiful and I have made my plans accordingly." His eyes darkened perceptively and short growls escaped his mouth.

"Leave her out of this Damon. She is NOT Katherine."

"Perhaps not dear brother, but she would make an interesting replacement. I cannot wait to have her beneath me Stefan, meeting her pleasure. Her moans are delectable Stefan. Have you heard them?" He lunged at me suddenly, hitting the invisible wall surrounding her house. "Ah, ah, ah dear brother, you are not invited."

His growl was epic as he tried to fight his way through the barrier. "Leave Elena alone Damon, she is nothing in your schemes."

"And you would be wrong Stefan. Elena has just become everything to my plans. We will see you later." I closed the door in his face and turned to climb the steps to Elena's room. Her door was partially ajar and peeked in to see her standing by her dresser, clad in jeans and a lacy bra on top. She was unintentionally taunting a hungry vampire and she was completely unaware of her actions. I slid in quickly, leaving the door partially opened. Before she could blink, she was in my arms, pressed to her dresser.

"Damon!" She called out.

"I could hardly resist such a temptation. You are very beautiful Elena and you felt my arousal earlier. Would you deny me my exploration?" She breathed in short pants, arching herself into me. I pulled her sweet body towards the bed, lowering her onto its edge. She looked up at my towering form and licked her lips in a seductive fashion. I paused at her movement; the vision of Katherine conjured in front of me. It was a move she used when she granted a rare submission.

"Damon? Is something…..did I do something?" Her eyes were down, fingers picking at her jeans. I realized Elena would need more comforting than I had originally expected. She needed reassurance in sexual matters and I'm sure in matters of the heart.

I kneeled between her knees, resting my arms on her legs. "Elena." She still looked away from my eyes. "Elena please, look at me." She glanced at me then and I took the opportunity to hold her chin in place. "There is absolutely nothing wrong. You are beautiful darling, and I am happy to have you here with me." She smiled at me, her radiance shining out and pulling at the depths of my soul. I disregarded my initial feelings as this was about her and her alone. "May I continue Elena? May I worship your beauty?"

"I am nothing Damon. I'm just a girl." Her words struck me in an odd way. Who had told this creature that she was ordinary? Perhaps the town would suffer another 'animal attack' if I ever found out who had wounded her in this way. I reached up, cupping her soft cheek. I began to slowly rub my thumb across her skin, watching heat rise to her cheeks.

"You are not ordinary Elena. You are like a dark princess, and should be shown the proper respect. You should be outfitted in the finest clothes darling, wearing the finest jewels. You should be worshipped and held by a worthy man. A man who would care for you and give you all you desire."

"Are you such a man Damon?" I was so involved in my speech that I had not realized she been kissing my forehead and the top of my head. She was comforting me in a sense. Her perception was simply astounding. How had she known of my inner turmoil? How had she known that I was dealing with my own demons while trying to soothe her own?

"Yes Elena, I am such a man. Are you such a woman? Would you allow me to care for you, granting your desires? Would you allow me to worship you, making you my dark princess? Are you such a woman?"

She realized at that moment that I was looking for a permanent answer. We had not known each other for longer than a few days and yet I could see her seriously considering my question. She was considering allowing herself to be mine, without understanding what I was and what her promise would mean.

"You do not need to answer now sweetheart. You can take your time. I want you to know that once you submit to being mine, I will not share you with anyone. You would be mine entirely." I trailed off and reached up to run my fingers along her bra. She reacted immediately, her fingers grasping my shoulders and her breath caressed my face.

"Damon….please…." Her heart was pumping loudly and I could smell the beginnings of her arousal perfuming the air around me.

"I should like to take you out Sweetheart. We can go where you wish but would like a private dinner. I should like to show you some things." As I stated my desires for the night, I grasped one of her breasts in my hand. She moaned a soft, breathy sound at my movement. "I will come for you in one hour. Do not speak to anyone between now and then, please?" I waited for her response but while I waited I reached up and plucked at her nipple. It hardened under my teasing fingers. "Elena, do you agree to my terms?" I stopped my teasing, to wait for her decision.

"Yes Damon. I won't speak to anyone while I wait for you. What should I wear tonight?" I glanced down at her scantily clad breasts and had the urge to tell her 'nothing, absolutely nothing.' I am sure she would have fled from me at that request.

"I suppose a short dress would be in order. Heeled shoes and this lingerie are necessary. Feel free to remove any undergarments which do not go with your dress sweetheart." I smiled in what I've been told was a seductive fashion. That same mousy noise left her mouth as I rose up to my full height. I had much to do before our date and the next step of my conquest. As I went to leave her room, I paused and turned back to her, "Oh and Elena, I wonder which will taste better….the delectable food or you? I'll have to sample both tonight."

I watched as the blush crept up her neck, and her eyes looked away from mine. Yes, I would sample some of her charms tonight and soon she would promise to be mine.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review. Also let me know whether you think I should play out their flirtation or provide a lovely lemon in the next chapter. Remember they have not yet kissed.


	4. Decision

_**We sat in silence for a few moments, thinking of how to continue our conversation. The necklace seemed like a silver weight, pushing down on the beginnings of our relationship**_

_**Her eyes seemed to be burning holes in the table as I waited patiently for her response. I do not know what possessed me earlier this evening. I left her on her bed, chest heaving as I went to plan a romantic date in less than an hour. I made a few simple calls, offering to pay an exorbitant amount of money to offer Elena the best first date of her life. I could not understand my sudden desire to impress her. I suppose the gentleman in me had been suppressed for far too long. **_

_**Before Katherine I was a completely different person. I was always a little bit of a playboy. I had my share of affairs but I was always respectful of the ladies in town and never offended them with payments. My father would have told me to just pay the women for my relief and then drop them. I always had trouble living up to my father's expectations.**_

_**My brother was always our father's son. I never worshipped my father in the way Stefan did. I loved my mother dearly and perhaps I was only seeking a mother's love. Mother died when we were young and I never found her love in anyone else. Katherine was the closest I had found to true love. She offered me a way out from beneath my father and a way to see the world. My father was passing me over to take over his responsibilities. Although Stefan was younger, he was groomed to become my father's successor. I was a lost cause and the only thing I ever did well in my father's eyes was to join the Confederate Army. **_

_**All of that was in the past and I found the gentleman inside me rising up to treat Elena with all the respect she deserved. I knew so little about her and yet I found myself wanting to know everything about her. She reminded me of Katherine in looks only. I had spent fleeting moments with her, hoping to remain in her embrace a moment longer and yet I was struck by her innocence. When Katherine began her seduction of us, neither of us were complete innocents. Stefan had snuck a few women from his rooms during those days but they were all young, local girls who offered him nothing. Katherine was not safe for either of us, but she confused Stefan the most. He had trouble understanding her and following her lead. I am sure our father's responsibility and leadership lectures caused those problems. How could a young Salvatore be a submissive to a woman?**_

_**Before Katherine, I found myself with young, local girls who offered nothing but the possibility of marriage or a good roll in the bed. With Katherine I saw the possibility of a new life. After Katherine I only found myself with cheap girls who frequented bars and clubs, offering only a good time. Elena was not like other women. Elena offered a new beginning, a new chance to find myself and to possibly love another.**_

_**I came here to ruin Stefan and perhaps I found something better. I would put my plans on hold for awhile to see where Elena would take me. Stefan would need some convincing and I am sure that he would fight me every step of the way. He would see my pursuit of Elena as a ploy or as a way to hurt him. Perhaps it will but I have to see this through. She makes me feel different than I have ever felt. ===========```````````````````````````````````==========`````````````````============= I made all the calls required to show Elena an amazing first date. I had some time to kill and found myself at the Mystic Falls Flower Shop. I would do this properly, showing up at her door with flowers for her and they would have to mean something. I spent some time looking at all the flowers, before settling on simple, white daisies. I hoped she would appreciate the simplicity of these flowers and perhaps love them for their innocent beauty.**_

_**By the time I had purchased the flowers, I found myself with little time to spare. I drove quickly to her home, waiting patiently for the door to open and to be in her embrace once more. She opened the door and the fading sunlight caressed her tanned skin. For a second I forgot myself, simply staring at her sparkling eyes.**_

"_**Damon." My name left her lips in a breathy whisper, hinting at her excitement to open the door. Her cheeks were flushed lightly and her a giggle issued from her mouth. "Damon, are you okay?" She looked at me, seeming to be aware of the effect she was having on me. I went to say something witty and could not find the words. Her hand reached up and she brushed my hair out of my eyes. I suddenly flashed back to a similar experience with my mother over a hundred years before this. A smile touched her lips as she suddenly leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Come in Damon. I'll get my purse so we can go when you are ready." The feel of her lips on my cheek brought me out of my trance and I grasped her arm to pull her back to me.**_

"_**You look incredible Elena. I am glad I decided to keep you to myself tonight. I would not risk allowing others to see your beauty." Her cheek pressed into my chest and I felt her response to my closeness. She remained in my embrace but her arms were at her sides and I held her against me. "Sweetheart?" Her hands moved then, running along the sides of my stomach until they grasped my back. She oriented her body more completely into my embrace, tilting her head up to look into my eyes.**_

"_**You don't look so bad yourself," she moved her lips to my ear "Darling." Where had this sex kitten come from? My innocent Elena was teasing me, pushing herself against me in a delicious fashion. "Why don't you let me get my purse and then we can, " her teeth grazed my ear "eat." She wiggled her way out of my arms, disappearing into the house to grab her purse. I looked down and realized she had taken the daisies from my hand. I stepped back as she exited the front door and locked it. "I loved the daisies Damon. No one has ever brought me flowers before." She reached forward to take my hand in hers.**_

_**I once again pulled her into my embrace but this time I controlled our movements. I pressed her against me once more and tilted her head up. "Sweet Elena, you have won a great victory today. No one has made me this speechless in a long time, but Sweetheart you really should watch how you tease me." I watched as her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip and my eyes darkened slightly. My hand reached up and tangled in her chocolate hair. She came willingly as I crushed my mouth to hers.**_

_**Her lips were soft and pliant beneath my own as I held her to me. Her fingers tunneled into my hair while my one hand moved to her cheek. The kiss seemed to go on for an eternity as I simply relished in this passionate kiss. I pulled back to look at her closed eyes and flushed cheeks. Her hands dropped to rest lightly on my shoulders as her body melted against mine. I waited a moment before pressing feverish kisses to her neck, suckling the place where her heartbeat pounded. I knew my control was wavering and I wanted my seduction, nay my romancing of Elena to proceed slowly. We would have time for lovemaking later, after she became mine and mine alone.**_

_**I pulled her forward and before her eyes opened fully, I had her seated in my car. I walked to my side and slipped down beside her, grabbing her hand in mine. "I want us to get to the dinner or you will find yourself whisked upstairs." I kissed her knuckles and then released her hand in order to start the car. We drove for a few minutes before I felt her cuddle up to my side, her fingers teasingly tracing patterns on my one arm. **_

"_**Damon, where are we going for dinner?" I glanced over at her and noticed her eyes were closed as her head rested against my arm.**_

"_**It is a surprise Sweetheart, but I know that you will love it." She smiled at me then and I found myself wanting to tell her things about myself. I made a quick decision and turned towards the Boarding House. "Elena, I need to make a quick stop. Will you wait for me in the car while I run in?"**_

"_**Of course Damon." She slid away from me as my car came to a complete stop. I quickly scanned the area and was pleased to find the house deserted. I went in and quickly went to my room. I pulled out an old jewelry box and took it to Stefan's room. It took me only a moment to find a small portion of vervain in his drawers. I opened the jewelry box and nestled the nearly toxic herb into the box's contents. After quickly washing the herb off my hands, I rushed down to Elena, the box pressed tightly in my hand.**_

_**Her eyes followed my movements around the car and watched as I carefully lowered the box onto the backseat.**_

"_**Did you get what you needed Damon?" I was a lucky, lucky man to be with a woman who did not need to know the contents of the box immediately. She watched me nod my head slightly and she turned back, facing forward as I climbed into the front. We drove in silence for a few moments, the only movements in the car being her small fingers playing with the hem of her dress. I was tempted to reach over and allow my own fingers the chance to play on her silken thighs, but I had promised us a romantic evening.**_

_**I pulled off suddenly, following a worn trail into a wooded area. I was surprised at her utter lack of self-preservation. Here was a young, beautiful woman being driven into a secluded, wooded area for a date. She did not seem overly concerned with being alone with me when we barely knew each other, silly human. I finally reached our destination and parked the car along a patch of trees. Luckily my money had allowed my vision to become reality. Soft candles were lit, lighting a small pathway to our dining area. Her face lit up at the sight the trees made, illuminated only by candlelight.**_

"_**Damon, this is so beautiful!" She turned to face me, her fingers grasping my arm. "Can I see what's at the end of the path Damon? Please?" She seemed so childlike then, pulling at my arm and asking to be taken to her present.**_

"_**Come Sweetheart. I think you'll like the prize at the end." I opened my door and rushed to her side. Her hand reached out, grabbing onto my hand for stability as she stood before me. I turned and quickly grabbed the jewelry box before tucking my arm around her waist. She allowed me to guide her along the path, turning to look at the various colors cast by the flickering candles. I turned quickly, stepping in front of her as we neared the end of the path. "I hope you'll like it Elena." I stepped aside, allowing her to see my vision come to life.**_

"_**Oh Damon." She stepped forward with her arms out taking in the dining atmosphere. We were off the Falls but slightly down so their sound was soothing. I had a table set up on one of the docks for small boats with candles all around. Flower petals rested on the path, leading us to our table, which was covered with a pure, white tablecloth covered in rose petals. She turned to face me, rushing back into my arms. She grasped my face in her hands and pulled me down to her, our lips crashing together delightfully. "Damon it is so beautiful! No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you." She pressed her lips to my neck, kissing under my ear in her delight.**_

"_**I'm glad you like it Elena. I hoped you would. Come, let's eat before it gets cold." I led her to the table, seating her first before pulling out our picnic. I began laying the multiple food containers on the table. Delectable chicken cutlets, potatoes, salads, fruits, and an array of desserts greeted us with tantalizing aromas.**_

"_**This is amazing Damon. I hope you didn't spend too much money on all of this. It's not worth that much." I could hear it in her voice, what she really meant was 'I'm not worth this much.' I came to kneel beside her, grasping her hands in mine.**_

"_**Elena if one of us is undeserving of this night, it is me."**_

"_**What do you mean Damon?" I brushed my lips against her knuckles and then leaned up to press my lips to hers once more. I reached down and opened the jewelry box, clasping the necklace around her neck. "Damon? Why are you giving me a necklace?"**_

"_**I want you to know you had a choice here. I want you to know you can decide to end this after what I have to tell you." I stood up, turning my back to her for a moment. **_

"_**Please leave the necklace on Elena." Her fingers stopped on the clasp and I heard them drop to her lap.**_

"_**Damon, I don't understand. Why would I leave this? Why do I need the necklace?"**_

"_**I'm not like you Elena. You need to know that. Can you promise me something Elena?"**_

"_**What is it Damon? What do you need me to promise you?" She reached out and touched my lower back. "Please Damon, what do you need me to do?"**_

"_**Promise me that you will hear me out and listen until I'm done. Leave the necklace on so I know that you always had a choice. When I am done speaking, it will be up to you whether you leave or stay. Promise me?"**_

"_**I promise Damon."**_

"_**I hardly know where to begin Elena. There are some things you need to know and others that I will only mention. I was born in 1841 here in Mystic Falls."**_

"_**But Damon that's im-" I leaned down and put my finger to her lips.**_

"_**Shh. I was born in 1841 Elena and I died in 1864. Stefan was born in 1847 and died in 1864 with me. I told you, I am not like you Elena. We have been roaming the Earth for more than a century, living amongst people but never being more alone."**_

"_**I don't understand Damon. What do you mean?" She had reached out, grasping my hand. "Please Damon, help me understand what you are trying to tell me?"**_

"_**Elena, do you remember how I asked you if you had invited Stefan into your home?"**_

"_**Yes but I don't understand how..."**_

"_**Can you think of why it would matter if you had verbally invited him in?" I let her think about it for a moment, letting her consider what I was getting at. I hoped she would come to the conclusion herself.**_

"_**So you are telling me you were born 160 years and ago and have been dead for 145 years. Also, you need a verbal invite to... OH! Oh! You're a vampire!" We let that statement hang out in the air for a moment before, "Why are you teasing me Damon. What is really going on here?"**_

"_**That's just it Elena. I'm a vampire." Her hand dropped from mine and I saw the flash of fear pass her eyes. "I won't hurt you Elena. I can't." I kneeled down and lifted her hand, laying my cheek against it. **_

"_**You aren't lying Damon?"**_

"_**No, I'm not Elena. I've been a horrible person for more than a century. I asked you earlier if you were the type of woman to allow me to worship you and to make you my princess. Now I ask YOU if you could love a monster? Could you love someone who has done horrible things in the past?" She pulled her hand back and turned, staring at the table. I stood and turned to my seat.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&99999999999999999999966666^^^^^^^^^^^**_

_**We sat in silence for a few moments, thinking of how to continue our conversation. The necklace seemed like a silver weight, pushing down on the beginnings of our relationship. Her eyes seemed to be burning holes in the table as I waited patiently for her response. **_

"_**Do you still feed on humans?" It was the first thing she said to me, breaking her silence.**_

"_**Not for a few days Elena, not since I came to Mystic Falls." She fell silent again.**_

"_**Do you need to feed on humans?"**_

"_**I can feed on blood bags or animals in a pinch." **_

"_**Blood bags, as in donated blood?"**_

"_**Yes Elena. The blood comes from blood banks and yes it is donated."**_

"_**Would you live on blood bags?"**_

"_**Yes. I would live on them, for you."**_

"_**Why are you so interested in me?" Her eyes met mine for a moment, seeking a reason for my interest.**_

"_**You are so different Elena. I wandered around that high school campus for an hour before anyone said a word to me. I want to be honest with you. You remind me of someone, someone I knew a long time ago. Her name was Katherine and she was my maker. You look remarkably like her Elena."**_

"_**So you are interested in me because of my resemblance to your vampire maker?"**_

"_**No Elena. I approached you because of your resemblance. I found myself thinking of your reactions to my presence, your heart-rate increases and your inability to stand on your own in my presence. I wanted to get to know you. You need to know that I came back to mess with Stefan and I considered seducing you in order to get back at him. That changed when I met you at the Grill that day. You seemed happy to see me and you made me laugh for the first time in a long time. I want you for you Sweetheart." I waited for her response once more but when none was offered, I lowered my eyes to the table.**_

"_**I have one more question for you Damon." She stood and moved to stand beside me, her hands resting on my shoulders. I looked up at her and waited for the question that could end what I was starting to feel.**_

"_**Damon, do you sparkle?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Do you sparkle like vampires do in Twilight?"**_

"_**Hell NO! I do not sparkle. I am a dangerous, sexy vampire not some cutesy I-eat-animals-and-sparkle vampire!" She giggled then, sitting on my lap. Her lips fell on mine, cutting off my rant against Twilight. I pulled her tightly against me, my hands holding her face to mine as I worshipped her. My one hand trailed down her back caressing her, teasing the bare skin of her back. Her lips opened against my teasing tongue and I found myself memorizing her mouth, pulling sighs from her lips. "Can you really care for me Elena, knowing that I am a monster?"**_

"_**Damon, I can't promise anything in the future. I can only promise that I want to know what this is. I have to know what these feelings are in my heart. Why I react to you like this and why I seem to just recognize you like I've been waiting for you my entire life." Her breath caressed my face as she tried in vain to calm her heartbeat.**_

"_**I love the way your body reacts to me Elena. It is like you are welcoming me home." I leaned over to breath in her ear, "It is also undeniably sexy how your breath hitches when I touch you, how your body melts into mine. I could take you now Elena. I could make you scream until you lost your voice, so tired you can't even walk." She gasped softly against my ear, her fingers tunnelled in my hair. "I won't take you now Elena. I want your first time to be special, something you can carry with you forever."**_

"_**Damon please..." I could smell her arousal, perfuming the air with a scent that I am sure I would never forget.**_

"_**Please what Sweetheart?" She kissed my neck, sucking on the spot where my heart should have beat. She whimpered softly against the spot. I understood what she was trying to tell me. She didn't KNOW what she needed. "Shh Sweetheart. I've got you." I stroked her back gently, allowing her to calm down. **_

"_**Damon, please...please I just want...need something. I need something Damon. Please don't stop." I pulled back from her, looking into her wild eyes. I knew then what she needed and I knew I would give it to her tonight.**_

"_**Sweetheart, come home with me?"**_

_**===========================================000000000000000000======**_

_**A.N.: I know, I know. It's been awhile. I hit a period of writer's block for this story and just through myself into reading other ones. Some awesome stories out there, check them out! Anyway I decided to wait for the lemony goodness until at least chapter five. Feel free to send me plot ideas. I love the input.**_


	5. Scarf

"Come home with me Sweetheart." Her eyelashes fluttered sweetly at my request, her breath ragged. I waited for her response; the slight nod of her head would be enough to convince me. She looked at me, her hand on my cheek. My eyes closed as I leaned into her caress.

"Damon, please look at me." I opened my eyes and her chocolate eyes searched mine. She appeared to be searching for an answer to some unspoken question. She leaned in swiftly pressing her lips to mine. Her tongue traced my lips gently and I opened them, allowing her tongue to massage mine lightly. The dam broke and my hands grasped her hips tightly, pulling her tightly to my body. Her kiss continued as her nails raked down my back. It was my own aroused moan that slowed me. I pulled back and held her face watching her chest heave, her sweet breasts pushing intimately against my chest.

"I want you Elena," I groaned out roughly. My hand trailed up her thigh, dipping and teasing her silken flesh. My hand brushed higher as a gasp escaped her mouth. I reached for her underwear to tease her when I noticed something very interesting. My eyes flew to her devious ones.

"Do you like your present?" She smirked lightly as she reached down to press my hand to her bare molten core. I could feel her arousal as my hand slipped around her curls.

"I love this present Sweetness." I kissed her once more as my fingers explored her honeyed wetness. My finger nudged into her body as her inner muscles clamped down. My other hand trailed up cupping her breast, teasing her nipple. She arched her body more completely into my hands when my thumb brushed her clit. After a few swipes of my thumb she came apart.

"Damon! I...oh..." Her body shook as she rode out her pleasure. My eyes locked on her face as I watched her ride out her first orgasm. She collapsed against me, her lips pressing against my collarbone. She murmured nonsensical nothings against my throat as she fell into a weightlessness, her eyelashes fluttering against my skin.

"Are you happy Sweetness?" I soothed her lightly rubbing her back gently. "Come on Sweetheart let's take you home."

"I thought you wanted me Damon." Her afterglow diminished slightly as she seemed to question my desire for her.

"Sweetheart never question my desire for you. This is new for you and you are not ready for another round." She went to speak against it but I pressed a finger to her lips. "I told you I wouldn't take you tonight Elena. Your first time should be special with candlelight and roses."

"With you?" her lips moved against my fingers.

"If you'd let me."

"We'll see." Her mouth opened and she licked the pad of my finger. Her pink tongue swirled around my finger as she suckled each finger into her mouth, treating them each like lollipops. A groan escaped me and I lost myself in the feel of her tongue. I was startled when she bit down and my vampiric nature rose. The veins around my eyes surfaced as my fangs descended. I rose quickly pulling her from me as I turned from her. I walked to the edge of the dock facing from her as I desperately tried to gain control.

"Don't turn from me darling." She pulled herself in front of me. "Open your eyes Damon." I opened my dark eyes to look at her. She reached up running her soft fingers over the veins and ridges. She leaned up and pressed her lips to my fanged mouth, letting her presence comfort me. "Don't be ashamed of what you are Damon. I still want you as you are."

My fangs retracted and the veins receded as I stared into her eyes. "Do you have anywhere to be tonight?"

"No. Jenna is pulling an all-nighter for her thesis and Jeremy doesn't really care where I am. Why?"

"Stay here for a moment." I raced away from her and drove my car down the path, parking my car by the dock.

"Come sit with me Elena." She moved quickly jumping into my arms. I pulled the blanket from the floor up over us and cuddled Elena. "Tell me something no one else knows sweetness."

She seemed to consider me for a moment before, "I'm adopted." I looked at her stunned. "I found out when I was fourteen. I went in for a physical and they wanted my medical history. My mother started telling them all these things that weren't true or at least I thought they weren't. My biological mother didn't want me."

"Do you know about your father?"

"No he must have left her first. Suffice to say I have abandonment issues. First my biological parents left and then my real parents died. Jeremy blames me for their death. I guess that's why I'm so needy."

"Why would he blame you, Elena?"

"I skipped school with Caroline the day they died. We went out to the Falls and we fought. She left me there and I had to call them to come get me. There was a deer in the road and Dad swerved. We went off the bridge. If I hadn't skipped school then..." she broke off sobbing. She buried her head in my neck as she cried. She had been holding this in for awhile and needed to cry it out.

"Shh Sweetheart. It wasn't your fault." I whispered to her over and over until her sobs subsided into dry tears. I held her to me hoping to offer her some comfort. She leaned back wiping the tears from her eyes and let out a laugh.

"I'm a mess." The surprise must have been on my face as she continued. "Here I am on my first date with an amazingly sexy guy and it is just so romantic. I am here crying and showing you all the reasons not to date me."

"I told you one of my darkest secrets tonight and you accepted me as not only a vampire but as a man. If you can accept me as I am then I can accept you as you are. There is nothing you could say now to change how much I want you or how much I care." Her smile could have lit up a starless sky as she seemed to glow. She leaned forward brushing her lips to mine in a tender kiss. "So amazingly sexy huh?"

"That would be the part you would focus on." She giggled as I began to tickle her mercilessly eliciting her unabashed laughter as she begged me to stop.

"What's the magic phrase?"

"Please stop Damon! PLEASE!"

"Uh-uh say that I am undeniably sexy."

"You are..." I redoubled my efforts as she struggled to get it all out. "...undeniably sexy." I stopped tickling her and cuddled her against me once more. Now she was comfortable and we had all night. We spoke for hours about my travels, her friends, her dreams, and we avoided the topics of Stefan, Katherine and her family. It was nearly daybreak when she fell asleep, wrapped tightly in my embrace. The sunrise was vibrant that morning, breaking up my endless night.  
-

Days turned into weeks as I basked in my newfound happiness. I would find myself humming tunes around the boarding house, all love songs of course. Stefan and Zack continued to look at me like I had three heads but it was worth it. I was blissfully unaware of my love for Elena, just happy to be with her. Stefan was being annoying perceptive and took to trailing me around town when I went out. I managed to slip away multiple times to find Elena waiting for me by the dock. It became our sanctuary from prying eyes as we discovered our new relationship.

Elena was a ball of curiosity. She asked questions about everything but avoided Katherine. We had tried talking about it once but after looking at my face she backed off, telling me she would wait for when I was ready. She asked about Stefan occasionally and when pressed would admit his penchant for secrecy. He pursued her in school yet when any personal questions were asked he simply shied away from the topic.

We had slowed our sexual encounters in order to discover our feelings in the relationship. Elena felt an incredible desire for me but she wanted to be sure we had more than sex. She only permitted me to hold her and to kiss her for the time being until she was ready. I was content although hard-pressed to let her go from my arms. I desired her more-so when she pulled away from my amorous movements, leaving me hard and aching. She would offer to appease my desire and it took a lot of effort to pull her from me. She knew I was suffering and it bothered her.

"Please let me take care of you Damon." Her hands pressed to my stomach intimately as she kissed my throat.

"No Elena we agreed to wait until you were ready. I won't be selfish in this." I tried to dislodge her from me but she continued to worm her way in my arms. Her sneaky fingers dropped, plucking at my pants. "You distract me Sweetheart."

"I know now let me give you this just as you gave it to me." Before I could halt her hands, her fingers encircled my hardness. She rubbed the pads of her fingers over me, attempting to find a rhythm that would please me. I let her explore to her heart's content, watching her until her nails rubbed down my length.

"Oh God Elena! Where did you...oh God!" She was playing me like a pro, her fingers pumping and squeezing at the right moments, her nails playing with me until I was mad for her. I had waited so long for my release that a few moments later my vision flashed to white. "Elena, sweetheart..." I groaned out against the top of her head as I spent against her hand.

"Shh Darling. I got you," she mimicked back to me as she held me. My arms came down to hold her to me as we fell back onto her bed. "Was it..." I mean did you like..." She stammered adorably, clearly unsure of her abilities.

"That was amazing Sweetheart. If I had known you could make me lose control like that, I would have convinced you to do that much sooner." She blushed a beautiful shade of pink at my statements. My hand cupped her head pulling her face close to mine. "I cannot wait until I give you pleasure with my mouth, to taste your sweetness and relish in your taste."

"D...Damon!"

"I know Sweetheart. Soon." We laid there the rest of the day speaking about her history assignment about the Civil War. She had asked for my help once she discovered I had been a soldier. Her new history teacher expected a lot from them after the old teacher transferred. Apparently Mr. Tanner had a tendency of inappropriately touching his male students and they found a young, new replacement. Alaric Saltzman demanded excellence and valid evidence in his class and Elena was lucky to have a primary source for a boyfriend. It was easy enough to give her journals and accounts. I left her in her room hard at work with a promise to return that evening. A quick kiss and I was out the window, racing home.  
-

"What are you still doing here Damon?" Stefan and Zack followed me into the parlor.

"I'm spending time with my dear family Stefan. You wound me with your questions." I poured myself a glass of scotch and thought better of it. "Scotch, Stefan? Oh wait you're only 17 and that would be a no-no legal guardian Zack." I put the scotch down and poured a glass of whiskey hoping they would leave me alone.

"Why are you here Uncle Damon?" Zack questioned me. He was a fool to believe I would be honest, but perhaps honesty or at least a version of the truth would suffice.

"I am here to spend time with you Stefan and to take care of the family. I came to discover why _you_ returned Stefan and I found a girl. She's really quite something Stefan, all pure and innocent. I bet she tastes like heaven."

"Stay away from Elena, Damon!" His eyes blackened as he growled out a response.

"I can't wait to taste her Stefan. She's so warm and I will feel her scorching heat against my cool body." I gulped down the drink and rose. "Now if you will excuse me I have plans...what did you do Stefan?" I staggered forward and fell against the table.

"I'm sorry Damon but I can't let you hurt anyone, especially Elena." I could feel the vervain coursing through my veins as they moved me to the steps. The last thought on my mind, as always, 'Elena.'

A/N: Sorry once again for the lemon but I absolutely promise that it will be in the next chapter. I decided that Elena and Stefan had been in a relationship for awhile before sleeping together. Damon is trying to be the gentleman he once was and in this timeline Elena is a virgin. She would not just give him sex until she felt a deep emotional and physical connection with him. He also wants her to have a magical first time (whether or not I will let it be so innocent and magical is still up in the air).

Next chapter will feature Damon locked up, his eavesdropping of Zack and Stefan, his rescue, and Delena's first time. I've already started working on that chapter so it should only be a few days.

As always please leave feedback.

**EDIT** For those of you who read this earlier there was an opener. I have since removed it and it will be placed at the beginning of the next chapter. After some feedback I feel that it is better suited next chapter. If you already saw it then sorry for the repetition next time. I'll try and have a note explaining it at the top of next chapter as well.


	6. Bite

A/N: For those of you who read the original chapter 5 should recognize the opening of this chapter. Sorry for the repetition but I felt it fit better in this chapter. Yes it will seem out of place since Damon is currently locked up but fear not readers, Damon and Elena's first time happens in this chapter. Read On!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.

After our first night together I found myself obsessed with Elena. When she spent the night with me, she usually woke with my lips on her skin. She would find me at her neck, her breasts, her stomach, and her silken thighs. I was simply insatiable. Once I had a part of her, I found myself craving more and more. My desire for her was nothing like my bloodlust. Sometimes I felt I could go without the most fulfilling blood if I could simply be with her, hold her and just know I had her love.

Sometimes she would surprise me and I would awaken with her perched on my stomach, a quiet birdlike quality about her as she pressed herself to me. Her fingers traced my muscles as she waited patiently for my amorous response. Once I woke with her mouth on me, building me into a frenzy. Her questing fingers finding pleasurable spots that made me groan in ecstasy. I had her then, arching into me as we rode out our mutual pleasure.

There were many times I found myself watching her. She would be doing something innocent like cooking dinner and I would be perched outside her house, watching her. Sometimes she would catch me and invite me in with a soft word, her arms receiving me in a comforting embrace. I found myself stealing away into her room at night just to hold her in my arms. She would wake and smile at me sweetly before snuggling deeply into my embrace.

It was laughable that I fell in love with her so immediately. It took me a long time to realize I was feeling love for her. It took me even longer to admit my feelings to her and to myself but she accepted what I could offer her at the time. I had spent nearly 150 years perfecting the bad boy image. I fed on beautiful women, slept with them, drank, partied and never batted an eye. One human girl changed me in one moment and I could hardly look back.

I knew Stefan would never accept my love for her. He would assume I was just using her to get back at him. I could only want her for her resemblance to Katherine. He would never believe that I could have a shred of humanity left, enough to fall in love.

Her heartbeat fluttered when I was near her, a blush appearing each time a loving word escaped my lips. One day I followed her to the kitchen, helping her cook and she called me a domestic. I was floored by her assertion.

"What do you mean?" I stopped dicing vegetables and turned to her.

"You came into the kitchen and just started dicing vegetables without even being asked."

"I'm Italian. It is in my very nature." Her eyebrows rose at my statement. She glided  
towards me, her fingers trailing down my arms.

"And the apron?" She tugged lightly on the pink apron tied around my waist.

"I look sexy in anything Sweetness and it is simply to protect my designer clothes." She leaned in, pecking my lips sweetly and turned back to mashing potatoes.

"I know Damon but I like it when you help me even if you wear my apron." I had her then on the island, the pink apron spread over our joined bodies. Perhaps I would enjoy being a domestic if I could have her like this.

-LINE]]]]]]]]]\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was burning. The dim lighting burned my eyes as I grew weaker. I was slipping into a zombie-like state and I did not know how much time I had left to think coherently. When I awoke Stefan was perched outside this godforsaken cell looking righteous and justified in his actions. He gave me some spiel about how I could hurt people, how I did hurt people, and how he couldn't let me hurt Elena.

"I won't let you hurt her Damon. She deserves better than you." He glared down at me, his righteousness palpable in the air.

"Someone like you Stefan?" I spit out at him. His head rose as he stared down at me contemplating his answer.

"No Damon. I won't deny I want to be able to call her mine but she deserves someone normal, someone mortal."

"What if she doesn't want normal Stefan? What if Elena wants this? Who are you to tell her what she wants?" He shook his head slightly as Zack looked through the bars.

"Uncle Stefan, what do you plan on doing with him?" His voice betrayed his fear and uncertainty of the situation. He looked worried about double-crossing me, as he well should be. I would not forgive this trespass.

"We'll starve him until he's absolutely no threat. Then we'll seal him in this cell. He won't hurt anyone ever again." Stefan turned to leave the cell and I called out to him.

"You think that by getting rid of me you will get your chance with Elena. She wants more than you Stefan and she won't fall for your noble vampire bullshit. You say this is all about me being dangerous but this is really you wanting the girl."

"If you touched her..."

"You'll do what? You're already starving me in here. What will you do, kill me? I don't think you have it in you to kill your brother."

"See you in hell Damon." He latched the door, and I heard Zack and Stefan move from the door.

I was alone again and the silence was deafening. My thoughts turned to the girl in question. Would she worry about me? Would she wonder why I never came back that night? Would she think I left her? All these thoughts swirled around my mind as I tried to ignore the hunger. It had been a few days since my last blood bag and I was already weakened. Had I been feeding properly, the vervain wouldn't have affected me for an hour or so. I had been a fool, allowing myself to weaken by never leaving Elena's side. I hadn't been taking proper care of myself and Stefan had noticed. I had planned on picking up blood that evening but I foolishly returned to the Boarding House to change. I had to give credit to Stefan for putting the vervain in his own favorite drink, knowing I would avoid my own.

I had been here for two days before I thought of Katherine. I had been looking for this vampire for 145 years and yet I wasn't thinking of her in what could be my last few days of consciousness. She was supposed to be the love of my life and yet she was so far from my thoughts. Did I still want to open the tomb? Did I still want Katherine back? Of course I did, didn't I? I was only pursuing Elena until I could get Katherine back...right? I thought of Katherine then, of her smile and of her personality. She was the first woman I ever felt submissive to. She controlled everything I did, every decision I made with her. She offered me a new life, a chance to get out of Mystic Falls and a chance at love. I was so sure of her love yet she turned Stefan. She wanted us both. Could I really overlook her fickle-mindedness? Could I still want her after all this time?

I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost consciousness permanently. When I woke from small bouts of unconsciousness I found my mind conjuring up visions of Elena. The first time it happened she was kneeling in front of me in only her lacy bra and her jeans, her breasts pushed together. The second time she was curled against my side, sleeping quietly. I was happy and unhappy with these visions. I was subconsciously seeking her comfort and my mind was trying to help me. These visions saddened me since I did not know if I would ever see her again. I was tortured by visions of her in every outfit I'd seen her in, in every position I'd seen her in. The one constant was her hair was always down and I longed for it to be up, to see her without it in the way. I had her scarf in my pocket and I kept trying to get her to take it from me. I was delirious and I sometimes truly believed she was there in front of me. My visions never spoke to me but she seemed to sparkle in front of me. She was always smiling at me and reaching for me, her fingers almost touching yet she faded every time I reached for her.

I was foolish believing she was there with me, lying in the cell with me. I wanted her to be there with me, to feel her silken skin next to me during my suffering. I woke sometimes with Zack peering in at me, watching me reach for a vision. He seemed concerned with my behavior and I heard him talking to Stefan about it.

"Uncle Stefan, I think there is something wrong with Damon." His voice was hurried and fearful.

"What do you mean Zack? He's growing weaker by the hour and soon we won't have to worry about him hurting anyone."

"He's hallucinating! I watch him and he's always reaching for someone. He calls her "Sweetheart" and he keeps pulling out a silk scarf from his pocket." Stefan seemed to consider his concerns. "He keeps trying to give the scarf to the hallucination. I'm worried about him."

"He's thinking of Katherine, Zack. Katherine was always covering her neck with little scarves. He'll be too weak to do much of anything in another couple of hours."

"If he's thinking of Katherine then why does he keep saying Elena? Maybe we should let him out since the attacks are still happening and he's been in there for days..."

"No, he'll hurt Elena. He'll kill you Zack, for betraying him. We'll continue with the plan."

"Have you spoken to Elena since he was locked up?" I tried to move closer to the door in order to hear Stefan's response. I knew nothing of Elena since I left her a few days ago. Was she alright? What did she think of me?

"She asked me about him today. When I wanted to know why she cared, she mentioned our Civil War project. Apparently he offered to help her with it by giving her one of our family's journals."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her he went to visit family indefinitely and that I would locate a journal for her. She seemed concerned for him and asked about the family but she didn't seem too interested. I don't think he's been seeing her because I compelled her and she didn't know anything. She told me she had only spoken to him a few times and then she asked me if I had practice this evening." So Stefan tried compulsion on my Elena. I was happy I had given her the vervain necklace even if she didn't know its purpose. It would protect her when I couldn't.

"So you think he left her alone?"

"Maybe but he had something planned for her, I'm sure of it."

Their voices faded away as a vision of Elena filled my vision. She was wearing the dress she wore on our first date. Her fingers lowered to the hem and she began to drag it upwards until it was brushing against her molten core. She dropped the hem and moved to unzip her dress. It would begin to slip down her body before the vision faded. I hated this vision because I knew I could do nothing with her teasing.

So hungry.

So hungry.

The sounds of the rats were starting to become appetizing. It had only been a few hours since Stefan and Zack had been talking. I could hear Zack's heartbeat pounding away upstairs, teasing me with its sweetness. My eyes closed as I tried to gain control for a few moments. I heard a soft noise, ignoring the movements outside of my own mind.

SHE was there in my mind caressing my face with her hands, fingertips brushing over my cheeks and teasing my lips. My mouth turned to ensnare her fingers. Her lips moved over my skin, causing small shudders to erupt all over my body. I lost myself in my hallucination, begging with her to stay with me. Her hands grasped at my shoulders as her voice rose next to me ear.

"Damon! Damon, please...you need to get up. We need to get out of here. Please Damon!" I opened my eyes and saw her in front of me. Her hands were on my shoulders, pressing her body into mine as she tugged with all her strength as she tried to move me. The steel door hung open as she kept pleading for me to get up. "Damon we need to leave. Come on!"

I stared at her for a few moments as she continued to pull on me. She wasn't sparkling like she usually did. She was dressed in jeans and a regular shirt. I was getting sloppy in my visions if I couldn't even conjure up some lingerie. I figured I might as well enjoy this more realistic vision for a few moments before it faded. I pulled her to me, settling my hands on her breasts and between her thighs. "God I missed you Sweetheart. I wish you weren't wearing so many clothes or I could enjoy this vision more completely. You are so beautiful." I tweaked her nipple rhythmically as I pressed my fingers against her jeans. A deep moan escaped her lips as I played her body quickly, relishing in her softness. She felt so real to me and I was happy to feel her against me.

"Damon we don't have time for this. I'm really here and we need to get out of here. Please, we need to leave." She pressed her lips to mine and tried to coax me forward. I began to notice something very odd about this particular vision. A heartbeat was thudding under my hand as she pleaded with me. I pulled her back from me, realizing she was real. Elena was here, in this cell with me and all of the sudden I was incredibly aware of the blood pumping wildly beneath her skin. I pushed her away from me quickly when I felt my fangs elongate.

"You need to get outside this door and close it Elena. Then you need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you Damon. Please, come on!"

"I'm starving Elena and there isn't any blood bags left in the house. I could kill you Sweetheart. Go!" I pushed her more from me until she was outside the room. I waited for her to reach for the door but she just kept staring at me. "Elena! Close the door! I can't control myself much longer. Please baby, please just close the door." She turned and pulled her hair back before walking towards me. I moved backwards until I was pressed against the wall and her scent filled the air around me.

"It's okay Damon." She tilted her head placing her neck in front of me. "Bite me and take what you need."

"No Elena. I could kill you!" I closed my eyes against her own, pleading with her to leave before I snapped. Why couldn't I just take what she was offering? Why was I so concerned with her well-being? She was only human.

"Please Damon. I can't leave you here, just take what you need. I trust you Darling. Please?" She pulled my face down to her neck and held it there as best she could. I pulled her to me swiftly, her body crushed to mine. My fangs descended to her throat as I tried to desperately to make this pleasurable for her. Her blood hit my senses and I swore I was tasting ambrosia. I could feel my strength returning as she whimpered against my ear. I could feel her nipples harden under her shirt and her arousal perfumed the air. Her hands threaded in my hair as she tried to stay conscious. Her blood pumped beautifully into my mouth as I swallowed her gift, her life-giving gift. I felt her slump against me and I pulled my mouth away from her neck. The blood seeped down her throat while her eyes closed.

"Please Baby you need to drink this. I thrust my newly bitten wrist to her mouth and urged her to drink. I watched as her neck closed up, leaving only two small bruises where my fangs had cut her. "Thank you Elena. Now let's get you out of here." I cuddled her into my arms and stepped outside the cell. I looked down at her fatigued face and leaned down to brush my lips across her forehead. I was still running low on blood and knew I couldn't take on Stefan if he showed up. I walked up the steps, careful of Elena in my arms.

"How did you get out?" Zack stood at the top of the stairs blocking my path. "Stefan will be home any moment." My fangs elongated as I glared at him.

"I suggest you move now Zack before I move you myself. Also Stefan won't be back for at least an hour."

"Fine but put the girl down Damon. She's an innocent and should be left out of all this." He pleaded with me gently as he reached for Elena. A growl escaped my mouth as I shifted her away from him.

"She's mine Zack and no one will take her from me." He stepped back at my growl but he seemed to steel himself against me. He turned and began down the steps.

"Give her to me Damon." He reached for her and his hand collided with her arm. I saw red when his hands touched her and I shoved him back. I watched in slow-motion as he lost his footing and fell down the steps. I heard a definitive crunch and listened for a heartbeat. I heard none and knew he was dead. I turned slowly and continued up the steps. Elena was my focus and she needed a safe place to recover. I would also need some blood to replenish my body. I could not take any more from Elena without killing her. I placed her in my car and drove off, heading out of Mystic Falls and to a hotel I knew about. Her home was not safe until I stopped Jenna and Jeremy from inviting Stefan into their house.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

She had been sleeping for hours in a coma-like state, the only indication she was alive was the gentle rise and fall of her chest. I had left her for twenty minutes while I found a local blood bank. I knew I needed to be at full strength when she awoke so I would be able to focus on her 100%. The lights were off in the room and the only light came from the candles I had set up all over the room. Her eyes would be sensitive after the blood loss and her drinking my blood. I longed for her eyes to open to reassure me she was okay so I would know I had not taken too much.

I heard her heartbeat pick up and knew she would wake up in a few moments. I sat down on the edge of the large bed waiting for her to look at me.

"Ugh, Damon?" Her chocolate eyes turned to me and she just stared at me.

"It's okay Sweetheart. We're safe here for now." She turned looked around for a moment before turning back to me.

"Where is here?"

"A hotel outside of Mystic Falls. I wanted to stay with you and recover and I'm not sure if Stefan can get into your house." She kept looking at me and her eyes filled with tears.

She launched herself at me crying out, "Damon!" She buried her face in my chest as she cried, clutching me to her.

"Shh Elena. We're okay. I'm here." I rubbed her back in a way that I hoped comforted her as she pulled back to look at me. Her fingers touched my face hesitantly tracing my eyelids, my lips, my cheeks.

"You have no idea how worried I was, how helpless I felt. You just disappeared." I reached up tucking a stray wisp of hair behind her ear.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't. You didn't come back and I thought you might have gone to get something to eat. I waited for you the next day but you didn't contact me at all. I went to the dock to see if you would come but you didn't. I finally asked Stefan earlier today but he gave me some strange story about you going to see a relative. I went by your house and saw your car."

"My car? Why would that lead you to me?" She giggled lightly and I was struck by her beauty, her cheeks tinged pink while her eyes sparkled.

"You love that car Damon. If you were leaving you would have taken your car." I smiled lightly at her reasoning but nodded for her to continue. "I looked in your car and found the journal so I knew you intended to see me. I saw Stefan leave for football practice and then I just...sort of snuck in."

"Snuck in?" She blushed beautifully and then smirked at me.

"Yeah, I snuck in. I went upstairs and found your room. All of your things were still there so I figured you hadn't left. I heard Zack get on the phone and I snuck down to the basement. I found you down there Damon and you looked so deathly ill. You were just laying there in that cell and I just had to get you out of there." She stopped talking and leaned in kissing me gently, caressing my lips with her tongue. I kissed her for a few short moments before pulling back.

"Do you realize I could have killed you? I was being starved Elena and you were there in front of me, blood pumping and smelling so mouth-watering. What possessed you to come for me?"

"I came for you because I'm in love with you Damon. I couldn't leave you there even if you had to kill me to get out." She tilted her head down and dropped her hands in her lap. I tilted her chin up gently and looked in her eyes.

"Say it again Elena." She looked at me and licked her lips and then smirked when I let out a groan.

"I love you Damon." I pulled her mouth to mine and thrust my tongue against hers until she was breathless. "Please Damon." I pushed her down onto the bed and settled myself between her thighs. Her denim-clad legs wrapped around my hips as she pulled me down for deep, loving kisses. She pulled her lips from mine and settled for kissing my jawline up to my ear. Her teeth grazed my ear and she whispered, "Make love to me Damon."

I didn't need to be asked twice as I crushed my lips to hers. Tonight would be magical for her and I would finally sink into her embrace fully. I spent long moments savoring her mouth, kissing her until she sobbed lightly in need. My mouth trailed to her neck as I licked the place where her blood had flowed. Surprisingly her body reacted and she arched her neck more fully against her lips. It was surprising since we had not completed a mating ritual, yet she reacted like we had. My fangs descended experimentally and the moment they touched her neck her body surged beneath me. Her breath was ragged and her arousal sky-rocketed. This was a new development that I would explore fully at a later time.

I tugged on her shirt, pulling it over her head and she fell back to the bed, her breasts covered in black lace. Her honeyed skin seemed to glow beneath the candlelight as her eyelashes fluttered softly. "You are so beautiful Elena." I leaned down to lick across the tops of her breasts and she moaned quietly. "So beautiful Sweetheart." I pulled back for a moment to shed my own shirt and as I went to sink back into her she slowed my movements.

"Let me see you Damon." She looked up at my sculpted torso and I was once again pleased of my body. She reached out hesitantly, rubbing her fingertips across my chest. Her fingers trailed up and down my body, tweaking my nipples. I rewarded her exploration with soft groans and loving words. "You're perfect Damon, simply perfect." I was pleased at her reaction to my body. I wanted her to desire me.

"No Sweetheart. You are perfect." I brushed her hands away as I went back to work at removing her bra. After a moment the clasp came undone and I was able to view her beautiful breasts. Her breasts were supple, skin like satin beneath my fingers. Her breasts rose and her breath caught in her throat as I lowered my mouth to her nipples. My mouth closed over the tip and I began working it with my tongue, teeth nipping lightly. I switched between them loving her body with abandon as she began to thrash beneath me.

"Damon, Damon, Damon. Please. I need you." God that was sexy the way she breathed my name repeatedly. Her nails raked down my back as she begged for more. I was so wrapped up in her soft cries and sighs; I missed her fingers unbuttoning my pants. I was oblivious to her actions until her fingers closed around my hardness, her fingertips brushing over the tip.

"God Elena." She continued her ministrations pumping me wildly until I could feel my body coiling. Tonight was supposed to be about her. "You distract me Sweetness." She smiled innocently at me and I knew her roaming hands would quickly become an issue. "I'm sorry about this Sweetheart but I'm going to have to live out one of my fantasies tonight."

"What fantasy Damon?" I grasped her hands in mine and pulled them over her head. Before she could react I had her hands tied to the headboard with her scarf. "What are you...? Hey that's my scarf!" My hands trailed over her body as she realized she was bound to the bed and could no longer touch me at will. "Damon let me go. I want to touch you."

"Uh-uh Sweetheart. Tonight is about you and I'm in the driver's seat. Just lay back and enjoy the ride." I leaned down to kiss her, soothing her ruffled feathers. "Shh. I'm going to take care of you." I leaned back to remove our pants until she was left only in her black lace boy shorts. "These are lovely. I can't wait to taste your sweetness. Normally I would be patient but I can't seem to find the control." I ripped her shorts off her and finally got my first full look at her body. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. The candlelight cast shadows across her honeyed skin, leaving some of her treasures to my imagination.

"Damon..." she whispered softly before turning her face to hide her face behind her arm. I moved up her body, dropping kisses and licks up her skin until I could ensnare her mouth.

"Don't hide from my Elena. You are perfect and I plan on worshiping you." She watched as my fingers walked down her body, stopping to tease the skin around her navel. My fingers slipped into her curls, lightly stroking her until her body arched up in pleasure. My tongue reached out to dip into her navel and she released a strangled moan. "Mmmm..." I settled my body between her thighs while my fingers eased her open before me. She was swollen and wet with nectar, pink and tender. Her body thrust upwards as my tongue found her clit. I teased her lightly, licking her inner thighs before licking her where she wanted me. My fingers curved and entered her wetness, earning me a sweet sigh.

"Please Damon, don't tease." I glanced up at her face and slowed my movements as I took in the sight. Her body was lax beneath me, legs spread around my body and her hands tied stretching her taut. Her eyes were luminous as she stared at me, her face flushed in pleasure. I turned back to wetness and began working to bring her to new heights. She thrust against my mouth as her body tightened. I felt the beginnings of her climax when she fluttered around my roaming fingers. "Oh! Damon!...OHHHH god!" Her body shuddered as she came down from her high, my tongue licking up the sweetness leaking from her body.

"Mmmm...tasty." I crawled up her body dropping kisses up her body until I reached her throat. I licked at the bruises until she was whimpering against me again.

"Why does..." She shuddered gently, her thighs squeezed together. "Why does that feel so amazing?"

"I'm not sure Sweetheart." I kissed her while I untied her hands. "Are you ready for the next round Elena?" I pulled my boxers from my body while I waited for her response.

"Mm-hmm. Make love to me Damon." She pulled me to her while I settled between her thighs once more. My cock pierced her entrance and she moaned at the connection.

"This will hurt for a moment Sweetness. I promise it will get better." She nodded slightly as I thrust into her, breaking her barrier and taking her virginity. She cried out and clutched me to her. I waited patiently for her body to calm down before thrusting gently into her softness.

"Oh! It feels so good Damon!" Her nails raked down my back as she began to meet my thrusts. "More! Harder...please..." I couldn't refuse her wishes as we picked up speed. I hiked her thigh up against my hip as I began to twist into her wetness, pressing my pelvic bone to her clit on every down stroke. Her body began to coil and I felt my own release rising. I crushed her mouth to mine as she came, milking my own climax from my body. My vision flashed to white as my head collapsed next to her ear. I pulled out gently and lay down next to her, cuddling her soft body against my own.

"You were amazing Elena." I cuddled her close as my fingers trailed over her back. Her ragged breath blew across my chest as she tried to calm her heart.

"Is it always like that Damon?"

"Like what?"

"Earth-shattering."

"No Sweetheart it is definitely not always like that. This was something special." I glanced down at the soft smile gracing her features.

"Thank you for making my first time so wonderful Damon. I love you." I remained silence for a few moments. "It's okay Damon. You don't need to say anything." She looked up at me as her hand came to rest against my cheek. "I'll wait until you can say those words to me."

"I...Elena." She returned to her position on my chest and snuggled in deeply.

"It's okay Damon," she breathed quietly. I waited for a moment before I noticed her breathing had evened out. She was asleep in my arms and she loved me.

It took me awhile to fall asleep. I kept looking at her sleeping face and considering her words. Could I love her? Could I have found a new love? What about Katherine? I thought of Elena for a long time and analyzed my feelings of her. Could I walk away from this? Could I leave her tonight and never look back? Could I go without seeing her happiness? Could I imagine not being with her ever again?

I thought for hours and just before sleep claimed me, my heart stated a quiet yet definitive, "No, I could not leave her."

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed. Please review.

Preview for next chapter: Elena tries to reconcile Damon and Stefan, Elena gets kidnapped and Damon and Elena have their first fight.


	7. Mistake

I woke up in the early morning hours after a short bout of sleep. I found myself just watching her, watching the rise and fall of her breasts as she slept deeply. She sighed lightly in her sleep while occasional words escaped her lips. My name escaped her lips in sweet sighs while her soft body snuggled deeply into my own hard lines. Her hand rested on my chest while her legs were entangled with my own. Her heartbeat hummed to me bringing out my vampiric visage during the night. My fangs peeked out of my mouth while the tell-tale veins appeared around my eyes. Luckily the demon in me was content to just hold her while the bloodlust remained in the background. I knew she wasn't strong enough to sustain any of my dietary needs after the amount I took yesterday.

All night my limited dreams had surrounded Elena and Katherine. They were standing before me, Katherine in period garb and Elena in her jeans and t-shirt. They were both calling to me. Elena was simply standing there opening her arms to me while Katherine twirled around. Finally when she realized I was not making a choice Katherine reached over and bit Elena drawing the life out of her with each swallow. I woke up after that dream confused and opted to watch Elena breath to reassure me of her life. I had inadvertently entered into another love triangle and this time I was the one with two people wanting me or at least I thought they both wanted me.

When I was human and seeing Katherine, she kept Stefan and me on short leashes. She never let us pretend to like other women. When we went to parties both of us escorted her at the same time. We were never permitted other dates. When I got Katherine back would she be willing to be exclusive with me? She had lied before but I had always believed she would finally choose me in the end. I was riddled with doubts and I thought I was going crazy.

"Damon?" I glanced down to see her chocolate eyes looking up at me, her chin resting on my chest. "Are you hungry?" Her fingers reached up to trace the veins under my eyes until I turned my face into her hand. The veins and fangs receded under her gentle touch.

"You aren't strong enough to feed me Elena. I took too much yesterday." She leaned up quickly pressing her lips to mine.

"I asked you to take it Damon. Don't feel guilty." She moved back to her original position moving her hand back to my chest. "Isn't it a beautiful morning Damon?" She was looking out the window of our hotel room smiling lightly.

"Yes it is Sweetness." She turned back to me smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel amazing Damon and it's all because of you." I smiled at her and just watched as her fingers began to trace designs over my muscles. I could feel her arousal against my thigh and I watched intensely as her pupils dilated. She could obviously feel my own morning arousal against her leg causing a pure sexual reaction from her body. I reached up gently to rub my fingers against the bruised skin on her neck causing her to thrust her hips against my thigh. "Why does that feel so good Damon?" I continued to tease the flesh under my fingers until she was lost in moans and sweet sighs.

"I'm not sure if you are will like the reason Elena." Her eyes snapped open at my statement and she grasped my hand in hers.

"What is it Damon?"

"It's part of a mating ritual. I bit you yesterday and then you had my blood. Before your wounds healed I claimed you as mine in front of Zack. It's not complete though..." Her eyes widened throughout my explanation and I felt her beginning to pull away from me. "I'm sorry Elena. I didn't mean to do this to you."

"Do you...do you regret it?" She looked out the window as she spoke, pausing in her movements.

"Not particularly. I claimed you as mine because I want you to be but there are side effects to mating rituals."

"What are they?"

"Well that spot will always be incredibly sensitive but only when I touch it. Even your own touch won't elicit a response. Also it allows me to feel your moods."

"Like thoughts?" She seemed worried about that idea and I reached out to soothe her mind.

"No just your moods. For example right now you are confused, anxious, and a little aroused."

"Damon!" I chuckled lightly as I pulled her back to me, positioning her astride my body. Her knees dug into the bed near my hips as she sat on my upper thighs. "Any other side effects?"

"If I complete the claim with you then you will have the same powers over me and before you ask, no I have never completed a claim with anyone before nor have I started one."

"Not even with Katherine?" I laid back surprised at her question since we rarely talked of Katherine. She looked unsure of herself again and began feeling inadequate. I hated her feelings of inadequacy sometimes but on some level I could understand where she was coming from.

"No not even Katherine. Sweetheart you are the first person, human or otherwise, I've ever shared this with." Her smile could have lit up the darkest room at my assertion.

"I know that Katherine will always hold a piece of you Damon but I won't be a replacement for her. Can you promise me something?" She crawled slowly up my body until she was pressed against me, hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder.

"What is it Sweetness?" I tried to hide the shudder that ran through me as her wetness rubbed against my arousal.

"You told me she was locked in the tomb and you might choose to pursue her release at some point..." she waited for me to nod my head in agreement, "If you choose to pursue her release would you tell me first? I don't want to find out about our break-up when she's standing in front of me."

"I promise you Sweetness that I will tell you if I decide to pursue Katherine. I can also promise you that I am not planning on pursuing it for a long time, if ever." Her lips dropped to my neck as she nipped the tender flesh there until I arched my hips into her. "Now are you ready to scream?" Before she could answer me I impaled her on my hardness, earning a loud womanly moan to escape her lips. My fingers dug into her soft hips as I moved her up and down until we were both shuddering with lust. She moved her body until she was sitting completely astride me, hair thrown back as her breasts arched forward.

Her nails raked down my chest as she moaned out her pleasure. She was tight as a glove around me and I could feel myself quickly reaching a point where I would flip her over and drive into her until she begged me to stop. "Oh Damon!" I stopped to look at her face contorted in pleasure as she rode out her first orgasm, her face turning a delicious shade of pink. Her body collapsed on top of my own, her chocolate tresses sticking to her sweat-slicked forehead.

"I'm not done with you yet Sweetheart. You haven't screamed yet." I flipped her over swiftly, her head landing softly on the pillows. I leaned down and slowed the pace to lay kisses on her face. My lips caressed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, until they finally settled over her lips. I was content to simply continue a chaste kiss. I was hesitant against her trying to convey my own feelings while her happiness bubbled into my very being. I truly loved being able to feel her feelings simply because they made me feel something. I had been so empty for so long and now I was dealing with my own feelings as well as hers.

She opened her mouth and tentatively touched her tongue to my lips and I felt her arousal rising. I kissed her languidly, my tongue caressing hers slowly. I drew soft sounds from her mouth as I spent a lengthy amount of time bringing her out of her orgasm induced sleepiness with only my kisses. Her hands gripped my back as her hips moved against mine slowly. My own fingers traced shapes up her arms until they reached her perky, pink nipples. My fingers slowly circled the hardening nubs until she was arching her breasts more fully into my awaiting hands.

"Please Damon..." Her hips created a magical friction as she tried to drag me into her deeper, harder, faster. My hips began a sluggish pace watching her face intently as she pleaded with me, begging for our mutual releases.

"Do you realize how sexy you are Sweetness? Here you are laying beneath me, writhing and pleading for your release with hardened nipples and a warm, moistness coating my skin. I can feel the need coming off of you Elena. Your body is screaming with need, begging me to take you harder and faster, to never stop until you pass out from the intensity." Her eyes grew wide with desire as she moaned loudly when I picked up the pace slightly. "I love the feeling of your nails raking down my back as you try desperately to bring me deeper into you." I moved a little faster as her lips sought the shell of my ear. "Do you know what you feel like Sweetness? You feel like a warm glove encasing my arousal. I feel like I'm burning from being inside your heat. Tell me what do I feel like?"

"You...ugh...you feel like sparks. It feels like...you're...Oh god...stoking a fire inside me...Damon, please..." Her nails moved to grasp my ass as she tried to force me into her.

I picked up the pace once more, faster and faster until she was letting out low guttural sounds. My mouth moved to her neck and as I felt her climax approaching, I bit down with blunt human teeth on my mating bite.

"DAMON!" She screamed as she rode out her release, pulling my own from me with a groan of "Elena!" I collapsed my head to her shoulder as she lay beneath me, her foot rubbing the bottom of my legs.

"Mmmmm..." I could feel the satisfaction rolling off of her in waves, lulling me into my own orgasm induced sleepiness. I rolled off her finally dragging her pliant body to mine as she drifted off to sleep. Before she fell asleep fully she muttered a soft "I love you." followed by an even softer, "Next time I'll have to make you scream." Soon I followed her into a deep slumber without the worries from the previous few hours.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\LINE]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"You want to do what?" I stared at her incredulously. A few days had passed since I had escaped the cell and we were spending a lot of time together. She had voiced her desire a few moments ago and I dropped my book in surprise.

"I want to cook dinner for you and Stefan." She was sitting before me in only my black button-down shirt, hair tousled from our mid-afternoon romp between the sheets. I could see the outline of her hardened nipples beneath the shirt and I realized she was being incredibly crafty. If I wanted to get that shirt off of her then I would have to agree to her terms. "I think it would be nice if you two could try to be civil to one another. You are both in my life and it would make things more comfortable for all of us if you two could at least talk to one another."

"He locked me up Elena!"

She twirled her hair between her fingers as she weighed her response. "I know that but you two have so many misunderstandings and have hated each other for so long. Don't you think you guys could work some of it out? I mean you don't have to be best friends or anything but maybe just brothers?"

"If I agree to this then what do I get?" She rolled her eyes at my question and I smirked lightly waiting for her answer.

"Well you'd have a very happy girlfriend who feels comfortable enough to spend the night sometimes..." She knew I was planning to move back into the Boarding House in a few days and I wanted her to visit often. She was really playing dirty when she leaned up to nibble on my neck and chest. "Please Damon...I'd even give you a little special present if you do this for me." Her hand dropped to the top of my boxers as her fingers did tempting little movements under the elastic.

"Elena." I groaned out softly at her teasing. She was quickly turning into a temptress as she learned more about her sexuality and the power she held over me. Her teasing fingers moved lower until her fingers brushed over my growing hardness. "Fine! Fine! We can do the dinner."

"I thought so." She moved back but I was no where near done with her. She let out a giggle as I dragged her on top of me.

"Teasing is not going to work all the time but you should remember something Sweetness."

"What is that Damon?" Her voice was breathy with desire, eyes dilated and glassy.

"I can tease right back." My fingers dipped between her thighs, stroking her until she was begging for me. It didn't take me long to oblige her.

Later I left her reclined in the motel bed while I went out to get blood bags. We were fortunate that her aunt was rarely home due to her impending thesis due date. We were using all her unchaperoned time to be together. She was planning on remaining with me tonight as well as tomorrow after the dinner. I loved having her in bed with me in the morning. I had not had this sense of normalcy since before Stefan and I were turned. Elena was letting me feel my humanity for the first time in nearly 145 years. Her moods were helping me since she always bubbled with emotion. I was having some trouble with one of her moods since I couldn't seem to recognize the emotion. Whenever I asked her what it was she just shook her head and said I wasn't ready to know.

Returning quickly I found her seated at the small table working on some homework. She was working overtime on that Civil War assignment and she spent hours pouring over the journals I had provided. She looked up and smiled at me when she saw the bag of food I brought her.

"You brought me food from the Grill?" She reached for the bag as I placed it on the table. She immediately pulled the food out and bit into the burger. I winced slightly when I realized she had not been eating properly. Sometimes I forgot how often she needed to eat. "Thanks Damon, it's really good."

"I have something else for you Sweetheart." She laid down the remains of her dinner and turned to face me.

"What is it?" I handed her a small envelope and she looked at it questioningly. She ripped open the envelope and watched as three little keys fell onto the table. "What are these keys for Damon?"

"Well the first one goes to the front and back doors of the Boarding House. The second key goes to the garage and the third goes to my bedroom door."

"Why are you giving me keys?" She held them gently in her hand as I kneeled down beside her.

"I want you to have access to the house. You can come and go as you please and I want you to feel safe there if you are ever there alone."

"Oh." That pesky emotion radiated off her body again and I stopped myself from asking her what it was again.

"Thank you Damon. I'll put them on my key ring." She leaned down and kissed me softly before picking up her keys.

"How is your assignment going?"

"It's going alright I guess. History isn't my strong suit but the journals are fascinating. Did you...did you ever read them?"

"No Stefan was the writer in the family."

"Oh...well don't read them." She clutched one of them in her hands and she radiated worry.

"Why not Sweetness?"

"Well your father didn't say very nice things about you and it's just not worth it." I reached for her hand and rubbed it in a comforting manner.

"We never really liked each other so it wouldn't really bother me. Stefan was always his favorite."

"Did your mother keep a journal?"

"Yes but it was lost years ago. The last time I saw it was the day after she died. I think Father took it so we wouldn't read it." She reached up to brush some hair out of my eyes until her fingertips came to rest on my face.

"I'm done for tonight so do you think we could just watch some TV?" I pulled her up and  
led her to the soft, unmade bed. I cuddled her against me and handed her the remote.

"Pick something." It only took her a few minutes to settle on some horror film. "This is what you want to watch?" She jumped slightly when a hand came out of the ground to grab the woman's foot.

"I've never had anyone to jump on when the scary stuff happens." She cuddled in closer as I realized we were having a "date" moment. The two hours passed quickly and we readied ourselves for bed. She pulled on my black shirt once more as she snuggled into my embrace. She leaned up to kiss me and then pulled back to ask,

"Do you have any dinner preferences for tomorrow Damon?"

"No Sweetness anything will be fine." That pesky emotion came off of her again before she lay down fully and closed her eyes. Soon I felt her breath even out and I suddenly felt that emotion in myself. 'What was it?' I never felt much from her when she slept so this was my own emotion. It seemed so foreign. I lay awake for awhile before finally falling asleep with that emotion still torturing me.  
================================LINE=================================

"Go pick up your brother." She was standing over the stove, adding spices to the sauce she was making. I was acting out by getting in her way constantly. I kept trying to get her to come upstairs with me but she kept saying no. "Go pick up Stefan from football practice."

"But I don't wanna..." I whined at her.

"Well I don't care. Go pick him up and play nice. You two haven't seen each other since before you escaped. I told him I was going to pick him up so we could hang out. Take my car and give him the envelope on the front seat." I huffed slightly before leaning down to kiss her. I grabbed her keys and went to leave. "And don't even think of reading that note." Damn...she knew me too well.

It only took me a few minutes to get to the school and I was gifted with watching Stefan getting tackled by two other players. I listened idly as the coach waived them off the field. Stefan walked slowly to the car with his bag. What an idiot! He was really overplaying being human sometimes. His eyes were on the ground so he hadn't noticed I was in the driver's seat yet.

"Hey Elena thanks for the lift."

"I prefer Damon." He looked up suddenly to see me sitting in the car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled out as he tossed his bag in the back seat.

"I'm picking up my little brother from football practice. Elena told me to give you the note on your seat." He looked down and picked up the envelope. "Well what does it say?"

He ripped open the envelope and read aloud, "Stefan, please ride home with your brother. I'll meet you there, Elena."

"That's it? She told me I couldn't read it and that's all she wrote?" He kept staring at the note and I finally asked, "Well are you coming or not? He climbed in the car and we were off.

"Why do you have Elena's car?" He was on edge and I could see him trying to remain in control of his anger.

"She knew you wouldn't get in the car if I had mine. So it's nice to see you without those irritating bars in the way." He paled slightly at those words.

"You know I had to bury Zack in the woods. I'm not overly happy about that."

"Yeah well it was an accident. He got in the way of my leaving."

"How did you even get out?"

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot..." We pulled in the driveway and he hopped out quickly, heading in to make sure Elena wasn't lying dead on the floor I'm sure.

"Elena!" He ran inside and through the house until he was greeted with the dining room table completely layered with food and drinks.

"Hello Stefan." Her soft voice floated through the air and I felt her anxiousness in the air. "Won't you sit down for dinner?" He just stared at her in awe of the scene in front of him. She was dressed in a simple red dress, her hair curling around her face. "Come sit here..." She gestured to the chair across from the one she was behind. Stefan sat down hesitantly staring at all the food.

I walked over and pulled out her chair. She turned to me and kissed my cheek before sitting down gracefully. I turned and sat at the head of the table.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stefan ground out quickly. Elena looked up in surprise and gestured at the food.

"It's dinner silly. I wanted to sit down with the two of you and have a civil dinner."

"Why would you want to do this Elena?" He clearly thought I was compelling her at this point.

"Well usually this is what a girlfriend does for her boyfriend and his family." She smiled lightly before picking up her fork. "Let me know how it tastes. I rarely cook for anyone other than Jenna and Jeremy."

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" He was doing the closest thing to hyperventilation that a vampire could do.

"Yes Brother. Elena and I have been seeing each other for awhile. Now stop being so rude and sample her meal." I raised my own fork and tasted the meat. "This is very good Sweetheart. One of these days I'll have to cook you an Italian dinner."

"I'd like that very much. Do you like it Stefan?" She looked at him until he finally tasted her meal.

"It's very good Elena."

"I know it's not your usual fare but I hope its good enough."

"My usual fare?" His eyes started darting around the room at her statement and I realized he was scared that she knew.

"Yes. I know Damon fed earlier today but I wasn't sure when you last went hunting. I wasn't sure how regular food would taste to you since you eat differently than Damon."

"Wh...what?" I tried to remain composed as I ate the dinner but I was having an incredibly hard time not laughing.

"Its okay little brother, Elena knows. Eat your own dinner Sweetness." She raised her fork again as she ate slowly.

"What do you mean she knows?" He turned to Elena. "How much do you know?"

"Probably most of it. I know what you two are, when it happened, the details of Katherine, and the fact that you locked him in the basement and starved him." He flinched at that explanation.

"He's dangerous Elena!" I rolled my eyes at him and proceeded to drink my wine while letting Elena handle this one.

"I've been seeing Damon for over a month now and he has not done anything remotely dangerous. He's been feeding off of blood bags and he's been taking care of me."

"But he escaped and he killed Zack!"

"I know, I was there." He stood up suddenly and his chair clattered to the floor. Elena suddenly grew afraid and I rose to her side.

"That's enough Stefan! She was only trying to do something nice for us and you are thoroughly ruining her dinner."

"What do you mean you were there?" He looked horrified at that idea.

"I came to see what happened to him and I found him in the basement. I let him feed from me and we left. Zack tried to take me from Damon and he lost his footing. There was nothing Damon could have done." She reached up and grasped the hand I had resting on her chair.

"He's compelling you Elena." She became confused quickly and I realized that I had never explained that one to her.

"Compelling me? What's that?"

"Oh God! Damon how could you?" He grew angry and the reddish veins appeared around his eyes.

"Simmer down Stefan, I'm not compelling her. Elena that necklace that I gave you contains an herb called vervain. It stops vampires from being able to compel you, you know make you do something you wouldn't normally do?"

"Oh well then that's alright I guess." She looked back at Stefan. "Will you please sit down and finish dinner? I have dessert too and I would like us to sit down and enjoy it." He seemed to melt as his shoulders slumped before sitting back down at the table.

A few pleasurable hours passed as we enjoyed dinner and dessert. Stefan seemed to grow a little more comfortable with the situation and we had a pleasant evening. I cleaned up the dishes, allowing Stefan and Elena to talk a little about school. I listened in and was happy when Elena stopped him from talking about how dangerous I am. She said she wasn't in the mood and she wouldn't listen to it. I stopped suddenly when I thought I heard something but the noise stopped. I shrugged it off before returning to the parlor.

"It's getting late and you both have school tomorrow. Why don't you go upstairs Elena and I'll be up in a few minutes? I just want to speak to Stefan for a moment." She got up from the couch and moved in front of me.

"Okay but come to bed soon for your present..." She leaned up and kissed me sweetly before flitting up the stairs.

"Now Stefan we need to talk." He waited for me to continue. "I plan on sticking around for awhile and for now I'm seeing Elena. I don't want you to try and interfere. We're happy together and if you get in the way I will lock you up."

"Don't threaten me Damon."

"And you don't forget that no one will come looking." I turned swiftly to go up the stairs.

"If you hurt her Damon then I will kill you." I looked back at him and nodded swiftly. I took the stairs quickly as I headed to my room. The door was locked and I was confused.

"Elena? Let me in Sweetheart." I pressed my ear to the door and realized I heard no heartbeat in the house. Her emotions were also missing. "Elena! Are you in there?"

"What's wrong Damon?" Stefan appeared behind me.

"She's not answering." I broke down the door and took in the scene in horror. The lamp was broken and the sheets were ripped. Her shoes lay near the bottom of the bed and the curtains blew in the open window. "Elena?" I received no answer and I started swearing.

"Damon there's a note." He pointed across the room and I moved to it quickly.

Salvatore Brothers,  
I have your girl. Come to the Graveyard with a clear explanation on how you two walk in the sun in an hour. If you are not prepared to give me an answer then she will die a very painful death.

LF

"DAMN! Who the HELL could this be from?" I turned to Stefan and noticed he had paled slightly. "What do you know?"

"Logan Fell. He saw me burying Zack and he knew what I was. I handled it but left him alive after compelling him. Someone must have changed him Damon!" I swore again and suddenly I had him held against the wall.

"If something happens to her I'll kill you in the slowest, most painful way I can come up with!" I growled out at him.

"I know Damon. Come on we'll go together and we'll get her back." I nodded and we headed down the steps to formulate a plan.

-=============================LINE-'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Fifteen minutes later we were both in my car as we drove towards the graveyard. We parked far away and we crept up slowly. As we drew closer to the first tombstones I began to feel an overwhelming sense of fear. Elena was terrified and it was growing weaker. She was drifting towards unconsciousness and I knew we didn't have much time. I motioned to Stefan and we crept closer until we were near the Fell's Mausoleum.

"I see you both arrived very quickly. Little Elena was just giving me a pick-me-up." I growled when I saw her in his arms, her neck bleeding from his obvious bite mark. "She's delicious. I might just keep her for myself." His hand trailed up to cup her breast in a perverted fashion. "She's so warm. I bet her honey is delicious. I didn't get a chance to taste it." Stefan lunged before I could and he had Logan pinned to the wall. I ran forward and grabbed Elena. Her eyes opened slowly and I felt her relief wash over me. Her eyes closed once more as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"It's okay Sweetheart. We've got you." I laid her down softly against the nearest tombstone. "Stefan let me have him. You go bring the car around."

"You sure?" He looked surprised but he knew I could handle it.

"Yes now go!" He dropped the bloody Logan and I waited until he was out of sight. "Now who turned you?"

He groaned softly, "I don't know."

"Wrong answer." I drove a stake into his stomach and he lurched forward in pain. "Now who turned you?"

"I don't know." I moved to stake his heart since I didn't have time to properly torture him for the answer. "Stop! I can help you get in the tomb!"

I paused slightly with the tip of the stake pressing into his chest, "What?"

"Yeah I can help you. I know you've spent so many years trying to get in. You want to get that Katherine girl out right? Well I know someone who can help you get in there. She wants to get into the tomb too and she knows what you need to get in. I'll help you if you let me go!" I dropped the stake and stepped back from him. I weighed my options and realized that although I had Elena I couldn't pass up on the chance to find Katherine. I had been waiting for this opportunity for 145 years. Elena was just a temporary thing, right? I couldn't get my hopes in case the slime was lying.

"Alright. I'll meet you by the Falls in two hours. If you are lying then I'll finish you in a slow fashion." He nodded before running off. I turned and found Elena coming to. "It's okay Sweetheart. He's gone." I picked her up and licked at her wound until she fell unconscious once more. Stefan came around and we headed home. During the ride I fed her a little of my blood until her eyes fluttered open. I carried her up to my bed before returning downstairs to get her some water.  
========================9999999999999-LINE-''''''''''''''''''''''''''...

As I walked up the stairs I was suddenly assaulted with feelings of anger and defeat. I moved swiftly to the doorway of my room and looked at her, clad in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sweetheart?"

She didn't look up but she whispered a soft, "don't."

"Don't what Sweetheart?" I moved forward a step before she looked up at me, her beautiful eyes filled with tears.

"Don't call me Sweetheart. You hurt me tonight." I looked at her questioningly as the anger inside her seemed to snap.

"What do you mean Sw-Elena?"

"You lied to me." She stood before me, shoulders shaking as her hands balled into fists.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Let's get you to bed and then we can talk in the morning. I need to go feed tonight." I reached out for her but she moved away from me.

"And in an hour when you sneak out, are we going to talk about that tomorrow as well?" My hand dropped and I stared at her in surprise. "You didn't know I heard you. You didn't know I heard you make plans to meet with that monster in order to get into that tomb. You didn't think I'd find out did you?"

"Elena?"

"You promised me Damon. You promised to tell me first. You promised that you wouldn't pursue this for a long time! I thought that we had something special." Her voice rose in her anger.

"Well so what? I told you I was still in love with her and I would most likely pursue it in the future. What did you think was going to happen Elena? Did you think I would forget all about her because of you? Did you think I would fall out of love with her?" She cringed after each question. "You don't know anything Elena. You don't know Katherine and you certainly have no right to act like you are anything more than a fling!" I stopped after I said that as I watched her shoulders drop in defeat. I started to apologize but she cut me off before I could say anything.

"You're right Damon. How silly of me. I only gave you my body, my blood, and my love. How silly of me to think you could ever see me as anything other than a placeholder." She moved in front of me as I felt her anger melt away. She leaned up and pressed her lips to my cheek. "Goodbye Damon. I hope she's everything you want her to be." A loud clatter filled the room as she dropped something.

I stood there frozen as I heard her walk down the stairs and leave the house. I felt her emotional withdraw and I shivered from the loss. I turned and saw her necklace lying on the floor and I fell to the ground holding the small trinket in my hand. I felt empty. I felt no emotion and her withdraw cut me deeper than anything I had ever felt. My eyes misted over when I realized what I had done. She was gone and I had chased her away. I sat quietly until I heard a distant screech and the sound of a car crash occur down the road.

I rushed to the scene as fast I possibly could and saw her car upside down and a vampire coming towards her. I ran forward and thankfully he ran off. I turned to the car, ripped the door off just in time to see her losing consciousness in the car. I pulled her out quickly holding her in my arms. She was clearly terrified yet she slipped into relief when she felt me hold her.

"Damon?" Her voice wavered as I felt her slip into unconsciousness. I held her close for a few moments before I felt that odd emotion flutter through me. It caused me to stagger slightly as I felt her curl closer into my embrace. I looked down at her face and for the first time realized what that feeling was.

I, Damon Salvatore, was in love with her and I had thoroughly messed everything up.

-LINE;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

AN: Hope you liked it! This one took me awhile to write because originally the kidnapping scene was going to be longer but I cut it for time since who cares about Logan anyway.

For anyone who cares, the other stuff from the show is still happening. Bonnie is dealing with her powers, Caroline is flirting with Matt, Alaric is flirting with Jenna and Jeremy will meet Anna. I leave most of this out because this story focuses on Damon and his viewpoint. He's not really going to care about all that unless it affects him or his relationship with Elena.

Preview of Next Chapter: Damon takes Elena to Atlanta, Damon gets some unexpected advice, Damon gets attacked, and Elena gives Damon the silent treatment. None necessarily in that order.

See you next chapter. Please review!


	8. Reconciliation

**Author's Note: I know, I know it has been forever. Sorry for that but I got stuck on the plot of this story. I'm still not sure how far this will go or what will be included. I can guarantee the tomb will be opened but I'm not sure if I'll get to Founder's Day or Stefan's spiral into eating humans again. I'm not a fan of Isobel so I'm not sure if she'll show up at all. Let me know if any of you have ideas and I'll consider them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

She was fragile in my arms. Her soft breath fell against my neck as I cradled her soft body against my hard lines. Her body molded into my embrace while her head fell against me. Her hair fell out behind her, blowing lightly in the wind. I had watched her eyes patiently hoping for her to awaken quickly. My own fears could only be released when I looked into her chocolate eyes. I leaned down quickly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Now that she was in my arms, I did not plan on letting her go again.

It only took me a few moments to realize that we had broken up. She was no longer mine in her mind. I needed time to change our relationship status once more. I needed to prove to her how much I loved her. My eyes swept over the crime scene and my eyes fell to her purse lying on the ground. I bent to retrieve it and noticed her cell phone was broken from the crash. Slowly a plan began to form that would allow me to have some quality time with my girl and not give her a chance to call for help.

I ran with purpose back to the Boarding House and placed Elena in the front seat of my car. I cushioned her head with my leather jacket before speeding to the other side of the car. We would go away for awhile and maybe when we returned on Monday, we would be back to normal.

* * *

We were on the road for a few hours before I felt her stirring. Her breath picked up slowly as she began to awaken. Her feelings became more prominent and I felt her soreness radiate off of her small body. I had patched up the small cut on her forehead but the swelling would cause some discomfort. I turned to glance at her pressed against the car door, her head resting lightly on my balled up jacket. Her face was riddled with sadness and I knew she would soon turn her sad eyes to my own.

I hated seeing her upset and I was unsure how I could go without pulling her to me, soothing her. I wanted to pull her to me and tell her how I loved her. I knew she would not receive that well so I spent my time trying to plan ways of showing her how much I cared. Luckily I could still feel her moods so I knew she had not completely severed her heart from me yet. I needed to move quickly or she would soon move on and I would have to satisfy my own heart by becoming a stalker. Sometimes I wished _Twilight_ never existed. Every day I was becoming Edward Cullen and I was certainly not thrilled about that. Before I would have just left her and moved on to some new woman yet here I was trying to mastermind romantic gestures for a small human girl.

Her breath picked up noticeably and I watched her eyes open slowly. Her hand rose to her head as a soft groan escaped her lips. I waited patiently for her to freak out and start yelling. She turned and looked out the window and noticed the fields passing by us. I could feel the confusion rolling off of her as she attempted to make sense of her surroundings.

"Damon?" She turned to look at me and her eyes held an extreme sadness. I could feel her heart ache and the emotions rolling off of her were so intense, so overwhelming I felt the car idle over into the other lane for a moment. "DAMON!" Her hand gripped my thigh for a moment as she grew frightened by my erratic driving.

I swerved back into our lane and my hand dropped to hers. I cradled it for a moment before pulling it to my lips and kissing it gently in a way reminiscent of our first meeting. I felt her response, breath quickening, arousal pooling. Her reaction was pleasing but soon her feelings of lust were ousted by anger. She ripped her hand from mine and moved to the farthest edge of the seat. She glared forward for a few moments before she began looking through her purse.

"Where is my phone Damon?" She continued to dig for the item she would not find. My eyes drifted back to the road as I patiently allowed her to grow angrier at the missing phone. "Stop the car Damon!" I ignored her request and continued driving. She continued to repeat the request and I only pulled over when I felt the desperate wildness radiating from her body.

The moment the car stopped she opened the door and climbed out of the car. She began to walk along the road and I stood beside the car while her frustration began to calm down. "Where are we Damon?"

"Georgia." The answer was simple but I knew that she would not view it that way. True to form she began to breathe loudly and a soft groan escaped her lips.

"Georgia? As in two states away Georgia?" Her hands slammed down on the hood of my car and I flinched lightly when I heard the hood ripple gently.

"Yes Elena, two states away Georgia." I watched her patiently as her shoulders slumped a little in defeat.

"Well you need to take me home Damon. You can take me home and then continue on to do whatever it is you plan to do. Can I please have my phone?"

"I don't have your phone Elena. It was broken in the crash. By the way, you don't have any broken bones or sprains. I think you'll be just fine." She shivered lightly from my mentioning of the crash. In a fit of idiocy I remembered that she could be upset about that. I moved forward for a moment until she put her hand up to fend me off. "Elena, come with me. You need a vacation and this weekend can be that. Let's have some fun..."

"Damon, we aren't together anymore. We can't do this." I knew she was really saying, '_I can't do this'._ I moved to her swiftly and pulled her into my arms. She sunk into my embrace for a moment before she began to struggle.

"Shh Elena. We don't have to do anything. I don't expect anything from you. I just think we deserve to have some fun." She stayed in my arms for a few moments and I felt her acceptance.

"Fine but I'm not sleeping with you. You get a room with two beds." She pulled back and moved to get back into the car. I smiled for a few moments but soon we were driving down the road in a comfortable silence. She began to play with her hair and I could feel the tension between us. We had things to discuss but I knew she needed some time to process what had happened. She needed to deal with her accident as well as her feelings before I could begin to apologize to her.

We drove for awhile before I pulled to a stop in front of a familiar building. She glanced at the sign before turning to me with a questioning glance. "A bar? Really? This is the place you just needed to go?" I chuckled lightly and moved to open her car door. She stumbled lightly and I caught her.

"Are you alright? Do you need to sit down again?" She gave me a look like she was flipping me off with her eyes. She moved aside and began huffing up to the door. We went in and I was greeted by Bree and her slutty lips. I was never a fan of that particular greeting from her but you don't mess with a powerful witch when she wants to greet you like that. Elena seemed jealous so I introduced them quickly, downplaying my relationship with Bree.

Elena turned to me quickly and asked for my phone. I granted it to her after she promised to only check in with Jenna so she didn't call the cops. I watched her exit the bar and lean against the car door as she talked to Jenna.

"So you messed things up pretty bad with that girl, huh?" I turned to look at Bree for a moment as she poured me another drink.

"How did you guess?" She sighed lightly before sitting down next to me. She turned to look at Elena through the window.

"I'm a woman Damon. That girl is pulsing with hurt feelings. Well and then there is you..."

"And what about me?" I glared at her for a moment and she turned to drink her beer.

"You are obviously in love with the girl. I never thought I'd see the day when Damon Salvatore would look at a woman and want to spend eternity with her." I choked on my drink for a moment and began coughing up the amber liquid.

"Eternity?"

"Oh you are still as silly as ever. I never understood that Katherine fixation, Honey. That girl used you and your brother and you two fell for it. That girl..." She gestured lightly at Elena who was walking around in the sunlight. "That girl is pure innocence. She radiates light and pureness with every movement. She truly is Katherine's opposite."

I paused to consider her for a moment. "Yes she is Bree. She is so kind and understanding. She accepted me as a vampire on our first date. She just...loved me even when I gave her no commitment." She leaned over for a moment to pat my back. Her rough hand rubbed the back of my neck for a moment before dropping to her lap.

"And how, may I ask, did you screw this up?" She looked at me and I knew this was my chance to get some advice.

"I promised her to tell her when or if I decided to pursue Katherine. I lied to her and she found out. She told me she hoped Katherine was everything I wanted. She left after that and here we are." I took a sip of my drink as I watched Elena argue on the phone with her aunt. Even in anger she was perfect, the light shining on her beautifully.

"Stupid thing to do. Well I suppose the only way to fix this is to show her how much you love her right? You'll need some help I assume?"

"That would be nice. I just need her to know that I love her and that Katherine is no longer an issue for me. I want her to know she is the only one in the world for me." I noticed she ended the phone call but leaned on the hood of the car.

"Go stay at the hotel down the road. Ask for Willy and I'll arrange for you to get the Honeymoon Suite. He owes me a favor." She turned quickly to the bar and texted him to inform him of our arrival. "I suggest you recreate your first date. Perhaps that will show her how much that meant to you."

"That could work although our first date was outside and for this one I think we should stay in." She nodded appropriately.

"Damon, I'm going to make myself scarce so you can get Elena out of here. Make sure you tell her how you feel. If that mating bite is any indication then you will know immediately how your actions are being received. Use your connection to your advantage." She leaned down and kissed my cheek before high-tailing it into the storeroom.

"Where did your friend go?" Her soft voice reached me and I turned to face the woman I loved. She looked radiant again and I hoped her smile would soon grace her features.

"She had work to do. Come Elena, we need to get to the hotel." I finished off my drink before grabbing her hand lightly. We got in the car and hurried down the road to a semi-fancy hotel. I hoped Bree knew what she was doing because that room needed to be spectacular. "Are you alright Elena? You seem to be upset about something?"

"How did you...? Oh yeah the bite. Sometimes that thing irritates me."

"Only sometimes?" I pulled her out of the car and she stumbled into my awaiting arms, a blush graced her features. "I love your clumsiness." She leaned back and stared at me. Her eyes became clouded with desire as she inched her lips closer to mine. My hand cupped her cheek as I moved closer and closer to my own slice of heaven. We were a mere breath from mutual satisfaction when a car horn blared with a catcall of "Get a room!"

She jumped back and nearly fell back into the car until I righted her. "Leave me alone Damon." She moved swiftly around me and headed into the lobby of the hotel. I shrugged and followed her until I could stop her from demanding separate rooms. I located Willy standing off to the side and spoke to him in low whispers. I needed romance tonight and I needed to be sure we got it.

"No problem Sir. I'll have the chef whip up something spectacular and have it brought up. Here are your keys." I started to walk over to get Elena when he called out, "Bree told me to tell you, 'sometimes love is the easiest thing to proof if the other person is still in love' so don't screw it up."

Elena was sitting quietly on the couch and I could feel the anxiousness rising off of her skin. She was scared to be alone with me. I didn't want her afraid of me but I needed to get her alone. I needed to have a chance to prove it to her. "Elena, they only had one room left and it was the honeymoon suite." She glared up at me and seemed ready to explode but I cut her off. "I know you want separate beds so I'll take the couch and you can have the bed." That statement seemed to soothe her for a few moments and she stood up beside me with a glance that said, 'move along then.'

The room was incredible. We walked around for a few moments and I could immediately see her laying on the large bed, cushioned by the countless pillows waiting for me. She gazed at the mirror above the bed and a blush grew across her soft cheeks. I could feel the desire rolling off of her and knew at that moment I could have her and she wouldn't fight me.

"I'll leave you to relax Elena. I need to run an errand." She turned to look at me for one long moment. "Please don't leave the room Elena. I can't protect you if I'm not here." She nodded quickly before making her way to the spacious bathroom.

* * *

I returned an hour later and was pleased to intercept the room service cart. I pushed it into the room and noticed Elena sitting on the couch watching a cooking show. She was jotting down directions and ingredients and for a moment I simply watched her. I could see her in our own kitchen preparing dinner and waiting for me to come home. She would turn and kiss me lightly before pulling out blood bags from the fridge.

I had never pictured her as a vampire yet I could dream it up. She would be flawless as she moved around with speed and grace that only a vampire could possess. Her finger was graced with a small lapis ring on her right ring finger. On her left was a rather large diamond and silver band. In my dream she was not only my vampire princess but she was my wife.

"Damon?" Her soft voice broke me out of my dream. She had turned to look at me and the cart of food. "Is that dinner?" I nodded dumbly and suddenly she was in front of me smelling all of the food.

"Um, yeah. I brought you dinner. It's supposed to be amazing." She glanced at the small bag in my hand but moved to sit down at the small dining room table. I moved to her quickly and set up our romantic meal. She was radiating her happiness and for the first time in 24 hours she seemed content.

We ate quietly and soon there was nothing to distract us from our aloneness. She glanced up at me and seemed to grow pensive. Her moods were a jumbled mess and I stopped trying to make sense of them. I moved to turn on the stereo system until a soft melody filled the air.

"Dance with me?" She took my hand and allowed me to pull her into my embrace. We moved until we were cheek to cheek with her body curled around mine.

We swayed lightly to the music as she inched farther into my embrace. My plan had worked and I was smiling as I pulled her closer. Her eyes were closed as she burrowed her face into my neck. I could smell her unique scent, wafting up to ensnare my heart and to stoke my desire. Her petite frame folded into mine as her breasts pressed temptingly into my own chest. Her breath caressed my neck and I suddenly wished she would bite me and complete the claim. I longed for her to be able to understand how I felt about her. I wanted her to know the intense feelings I had for her, hoping she would recognize the feelings of love. I wanted her to be mine forever, but more importantly I wanted to be hers forever.

The song shifted in the background and I began to feel a shift in her emotions. She had been happy and now sadness was creeping into her being. My hand lowered down her back into order to press her closer to me. "Elena..." She shivered at the sound of my voice but the sadness began to pierce every fiber of her being. It was dripping off of her and I was frozen in fear, waiting for her to break the silence.

"I can't DO this Damon!" She broke away from me suddenly and huddled near the window, overlooking the Atlanta skyline. I watched her for a moment as she held herself. I was by her side the moment she began to shake from tears. Her shoulders trembled as she let out all the hurt she had been holding in. The feelings radiating off her were so intense that I nearly stumbled from the despair and loneliness surrounding her. "Why do people always leave?"

I pulled her to me. She had suffered so much heartbreak this past year. First her parents, then her brother, and now myself and we had all let her down. She needed someone to stay with her, to just love her and not leave her. I wanted to be that person for her. I wanted to be able to wake up next to her everyday and see her beautiful eyes look at me with love. "Most of the time they don't mean to. Your parents never wanted to leave you, Elena. They were taken from you. Your brother is being an idiot and treating you horribly. He hasn't truly left you Elena. He's just taking a break for the time being. And I ..." She looked up at me, her eyes still shining with unshed tears. "I am a fool. I threw away the one good thing that has ever happened to me for an illusion of love. You gave me everything and I threw it away for the chance at something that never belonged with me." I felt the change in her as her sadness began to turn to hope. We moved to the small couch and she sat down while I kneeled in front of her.

"The moment you said goodbye to me I broke inside. I felt so empty Elena. I never want to feel like that again. You asked me once what it was like to switch off your emotions. It feels like numbing them so you don't need to focus on them. When you left the other night there was nothing. I couldn't even muster up anger or sadness. I was just empty." I broke off for a moment and took in her features. She was staring at me wide-eyed, her hands resting lightly in her lap. I reached up gently to move a strand of hair behind her ear and I felt her shiver from my touch.

"When I saw you laying in your car and bleeding I just lost it Elena. If he hadn't run off I would have ripped his head off. I held you in my arms and I felt everything again. I feel empty without you."

"So you want to keep me around so you can feel emotions again? How will you explain me to Katherine? She's your true love and I'm your emotional pillar?" She made a move to get up from the couch but I pushed her back down.

"Don't you see Elena? Don't you understand?" I tilted her chin to face me and looked at her shimmery eyes. I brushed a tear from her cheek before she cut me off.

"Understand what Damon?"

"Elena...I love you. I'm in love with you."

"This isn't funny Damon."

"I'm not joking Elena. I finally realized what that feeling was that I felt coming off of you. I was feeling it too but I didn't know what it was. The moment I put a name to the emotion I realized I never loved Katherine. I have never felt this before Elena. What I felt for Katherine was infatuation, an obsession. What I feel for you is real, it's earth-shattering." I looked down at her hands after my confession waiting patiently for her response. "Before you say anything Elena I want you to know that I am prepared to love you forever and if you reject me I'll still love you forever. Elena, I-"

She cut me off by pulling my mouth to hers. Her lips felt heavenly against mine as she pulled me up. I pressed her to the couch as I blanketed her body. Her fingers gripped my shirt and I sunk down to her. Our legs were entangled on the small couch as I kissed her constantly. I kissed her over and over until her lips were pink and swollen. I worshipped her face with my kisses as I pressed my lips to her eyelids, her cheeks, her ears, her forehead, and her nose. Her eyes drifted shut as she just gave herself over to the feelings. I moved down and pressed my lips to her neck. My fangs descended as I reached her mating bite. She moaned deliciously as my fangs traced the marks on her neck.

"D...Damon!" I pressed my mouth to the spot and sucked hard until she was arching against me, her legs wrapped around my waist. Her warmth was pressed intimately against my own arousal. I leaned up to look at her face and her hand reached up to touch the veins under my eyes. "It's okay Damon. If you want to..." I pressed my lips to hers once again, prepared to just lick at her marks until she begged me to take her. She surprised me then as her head dipped to my neck. She began to lick at the sensitive skin and I lost myself in the pleasurable feelings. Her tongue moved leisurely over the skin as if she wanted to erase a bite on my own neck. I went to pull her up to me when I felt her bite down on my neck hard. I could smell my own blood hit the air before she pressed her lips to the wound and sucked. My head dropped to the soft couch pillows as she drank some of my blood. Finally she pulled away from the quickly healing wound in order to press her lips to ear. "Mine!" She whispered fiercely.

"Yours." I whispered back. I pulled myself back from her in order to straddle her small body. Some of my blood remained on her lips and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss it from her. I leaned down to her neck and reopened the bite mark. I sunk my teeth in, reminding me of the last time she gifted me her blood. The difference this time was my control. I focused on her pleasure as I fed from her. Every time I pulled a little of her blood out I made sure it would stimulate her sex. She began writhing on the couch as she moaned in my ear. I pulled back from her, her blood still on my lips. "Mine!"

I had barely completed the word when she said a definitive "Yours!"

"I love you Elena" I pulled myself up from her and then ripped her off the couch and into my arms. I carried her swiftly to the bed before laying her down before me. I stood back from her as she lay on the bed like a Pagan offering. Her chest was heaving as she looked at me with hooded eyes. I ripped my shirt off and leaned down to remove my socks and shoes. Elena rose to remove some of her clothes but I gestured to her to leave them alone. I sat on the bed and pulled her shoes and socks off. She continued to look at me as I lifted first one foot to place a kiss on the top and then the other to do the same.

"I love you Damon." She laid her head back on the pillow, her chocolate hair falling against the pearly white cover.

"And I love you Elena." I pulled her to me for a passion-filled kiss until she became breathless beneath me. I pulled her into a sitting position before ripping her shirt off of her. Her lace-clad breasts greeted me and my fingers fell to her soft skin. She moaned lightly as my tongue traced the cup of her bra. Tonight would be about her and showing her my love. She would come first and only if she gifted me would I find release tonight.

I ripped her bra in a fit of annoyance and fell to her breasts. Her dusty nipples teased me when they contracted under my fingers. I spent long moments teasing her with my mouth and fingers until her body was quivering. Her lust permeated every single pore in my body until I felt so full of her that I could hardly think.

Her fingers fisted in my hair as she tried desperately to pull me up to her lips. I ignored her moans and sweet, sweet sighs. I moved down and unbuttoned her jeans before ripping her bottoms off. Her lacy panties were tucked into my back pocket before I settled between her thighs, still fully clothed. She groaned softly as my lips caressed the dip of her hips.

"Please take your shirt off." Her breathy voice resounded in my ears. I leaned back and ripped the garment from my chest. Her fingers reached up to caress the muscles, trailing down my torso until she rubbed the dips near my hips. My lips were pressed to her in a heartbeat, tongues battling for dominance in a battle as old as time itself.

She gasped as my fingers found their way into her molten core, pleasuring her body until she was pleading with me. I brought her to her peak multiple times playing her body like a virtuoso. Her soft cries begged me to allow her a release. I was relentless in pleasuring her, driving her body higher and higher until she could only manage breathy moans. No words would escape her lips until I was ready for her to speak with meaning.

Her fingers grabbed my belt loops as she tried to remove the garment. She was determined to have me nude so she could return the torture but she would be disappointed.

"P...please D...Damon. I...oh god...need...y..you." Her voice mingled with the sounds of my loving her and created a glorious combination of noise. I looked to her deep gaze and decided to give in. We had all night for me to pleasure her, all night to make her weightless. I pulled back and pulled my pants off.

She was impatient as she clawed at my arms trying to drag me to her. I gave into her demands and in one quick thrust, encased myself in her warmth. She screamed at the contact and I took great pleasure in the sound. My lips fell to hers in a soft kiss unlike our previous ones this evening. I began thrusting into her while moans escaped both of our mouths.

Her lips dropped to my throat and she sunk her teeth into my mating bite. My reaction was to nearly scream her name. Was this what it felt like when I toyed with hers? My entire body reacted while my mind went blank. I was only conscious of her and the glorious feelings racking our bodies. She was driving upwards into ecstasy and I knew that I would follow if her lips remained on my bite.

"Damon!" She quickly reached her release after my toying with her before. I continued my thrusting, determined to reach my peak. Her lips caressed the bite and my release hit me like an avalanche. My body seized and my mind went completely blank. Blissful unawareness seeped into my being as I collapsed on top of her. Never before had I felt such a connection, such pleasure from another person.

"Mmmm...that was amazing Darling." Her fingers ran through my hair as I came back to myself. I pulled myself from her embrace and lay next to her, pulling her willing body on top of my own. Her face rested on my chest as I played with chocolate tendrils.

"Yes it was. May I call you Sweetheart again?" She seemed to consider me for a moment before giggling lightly.

"Of course."

"Good." I reached to the bedside table where I had placed my earlier package. I opened the bag gently and pulled out the small box. I placed in on my chest next to her nose and watched as her fingers reached out to look at the box.

"Damon, what is this?" She sat up and I watched her open the small box to find a small ring nestled in the case. "Damon?"

"Shh Sweetheart. It's not an engagement ring so there is no need to get worried." I could feel the tension ease off of her as she considered the ring.

"What is it then?" I reached out and took the ring out of the box before placing it on her ring finger. I placed the small heart diamond on her fingers. I leaned down and kissed the ring on her fingers.

"It is a promise ring." She looked down at the ring before turning her head to look at me. Her eyes pierced my soul with their depth of emotions. She was unsure but underneath that she felt happiness.

"What are you promising?"

"I'm promising to love you. I'm promising to let go of my past fixations and focus only on you. I want you and I want to be with you." She was quiet for a moment and I waited for her question.

"No more Katherine?" I pulled her into my embrace, settling her against my back.

"No more Katherine. I only want you and I promise to never lie to you again. You are much too important for all of that." I could feel the happiness in her next movement. She leaned down and kissed the ring. She turned in my embrace and pushed her lips to mine.

"I love it Damon. I will treasure it always. I love you."

"I love you." We basked for a long time in mutual happiness. We were content in our relationship for the time being. I looked down at the diamond on her finger and knew that soon I would want to put an engagement ring on her finger. Soon I would want her to mine forever. I could only hope she would still want to be with me when that happened.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please, please review.**

**Check out my other story Getting into Bed (which is by far my favorite of my two stories). If interested here is the ring I modeled it after **

.?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP03135&mcat=148210&cid=287466&search_params=s+5-p+2-c+287466-r+101323351+101424822-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

**Oh and this is not really my favorite chapter but it had to get written.**

**Follow me on Twitter: /tsukikomew**

**Also I now have a blog for my fanfiction, sneak peaks, and just general story rants. .com  
**


	9. Ben there, done that

AN: Sorry for the delay and the shortness of the chapter. I am having a lot of trouble with this story at the moment. I promise to get it done as soon as possible but I am focusing on GIB and a new story (planning stages only). I will finish at least one of these stories before starting a new one. Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

I could hear the rain hitting the windows in a rhythm that was calming. I opened my eyes and blinked away the sleepiness and heard a soft groan next to me. I rolled slightly and saw Elena lying on her side facing me, her silken hair falling over her body like a sheet. She looked so peaceful and happy that I chose to watch her sleep instead of waking her. When she felt me move closer to her she immediately snuggled up into my embrace. I watched fascinated as her hand trailed up to rub my neck lightly, the bite marks tingling delightfully under her sleepy caress. Her hand drifted back down to rest on my lower stomach as she mumbled a soft, "I love you."

My thoughts turned to the previous night and I felt a swelling of love in my chest. I had proven myself to her and she had accepted my love completely. We had woken once more during the night where she had sat astride me, head thrown back in pleasure. I had watched her framed by the moonlight as she smiled down at me in utter happiness.

I knew we would have issues to deal with once we returned home. Logan had let it slip that his maker was still in town. We would need to track down his maker and him and in the process find out how to get in the tomb. I knew Elena would not like this but I needed to know how it could be done so I could prevent it. I had no desire to let Katherine out now and I knew if she got out then she would come for Elena. Katherine didn't like to share and she would still have some ridiculous claim on us 150 years later. God forbid we move on.

I knew that I would always have feelings for Katherine but once I pinpointed my feelings for Elena, I realized I had never loved Katherine. My obsession seemed to disappear once I understood that I was merely infatuated with her. It would be dangerous to open the tomb with the council already suspicious and Elena being so fragile. Even if Katherine didn't kill her, the other tomb vampires might target her for being a Gilbert.

I listened carefully and heard her stomach grumble softly. I turned to the clock and realized it had been 12 hours since dinner. I picked up the phone close-by and placed an order for room service. When I leaned back against the soft pillows I noticed her loving gaze on me. I was pleased to hear the rain stop and we were quickly blanketed in the morning sunshine.

"What time is it?" She yawned and I chuckled as her face scrunched up in a cute fashion. She glared at me and I found myself laughing. "Stop that!" She slapped me playfully and I grabbed her hand, rolling her beneath me.

"You shouldn't hit Sweetheart. I may hit back." She stiffened from my statement while I leaned down next to her ear, "I may need to redden your backside if you continue to be rough."

She moaned softly at the statement and I suddenly couldn't wait to try it out. I heard the room service cart clicking out of the elevator and I quickly dressed Elena in my shirt before pulling on my boxers. "Breakfast is almost here." I opened the door just as the guy was raising his hand to knock. I pulled the cart in quickly and reached to tip him. I turned back and noticed him ogling Elena. She was kneeling on the bed and looked every bit like a teenager's wet dream. Her hair fell wildly around her while my shirt was falling off of her petite shoulders. Her olive skin shined in the morning light and the white sheets framed her beauty.

The boy stared at her for a few moments before I shook out of the picture she made. I heard his breathing pick up and knew he was picturing himself pleasing her. I nearly growled at the thought of this weak boy thinking he could claim her. Elena watched for a moment before getting off the bed and sauntering over to me. "Honey will you please tip the boy, I want you again." She slung her leg up over my hip and kissed under my chin. The boy looked away sheepishly.

The door was slammed behind him as I lifted her in my arms. "That boy was so upset you wouldn't look at him. He wanted to kick me out and drape you over that table where he could eat you up. He wanted to hear you moan his name in pleasure while he took you."

"No one but you. Only you." I nipped at her earlobe before placing her back on the bed. I turned to get the food cart but she pulled me back to her for a moment. "Only you can satisfy this craving I have. He wouldn't be able to pleasure me." She kissed me passionately before reclining back onto the pillows.

I rolled the cart over to the bed before climbing in next to her. I turned to pick up some of the fruit and fed it to her slowly, licking the stray juices off of her mouth. She leaned over me before picking up a piece of pineapple. I watched in fascination as she rubbed the small chunk over my left nipple, her tongue darting out to lick up the stray juice. She moved and placed the pineapple on my navel before dropping her mouth to the indent and eating the piece of pineapple.

Her mouth traveled farther south as she kissed the tip of my penis, her tongue rubbing up and down as I jerked beneath her. My mind went blank as she engulfed my length, her hand coming up to caress the parts she couldn't fit in her mouth.

Her head bobbed up and down as I grunted loud sounds that sounded to even my ears like animal noises. Her warm tongue swirled faster as her hands worked in an opposing direction. She pulled back for a moment to give me a seductive look. "You taste so yummy. I might have to make this a regular meal. Would you like that?" I grunted at her as her nails danced along the veins that ran up and down my shaft. "That's not an answer Damon."

I glanced down at her mischievous eyes and found myself simply besotted by her. No not besotted, entranced. I was entranced by her, under her spell. She had bewitched me into being her willing slave. For a second I was transplanted back in my human body, watching Katherine do the same thing to me. I was unsure how to continue since the last time this happened it did not end happily.

"If you are a good boy then I'll let you punish me for being wicked." My eyes shot to her gaze and I was once again struck by how different this relationship was for me. With Katherine, she had called all the shots. She had never allowed me any control over her and never had she allowed me to punish her.

Elena was here with me, toying with my arousal and granting me permission to toy with her. She really was my perfect match. She took that precise moment of epiphany to lean down and suckle on the head of my shaft, her tongue darting out to tease the slit. "Shit Elena!"

"You never answered my question Damon. I should really punish you until you answer it. It's not nice to leave a lady waiting." Her fingers trailed down to cup my scrotum her lips pressing to the skin beneath her fingers for a moment. One nail trailed up and down my length as her lips pressed to my hips and inner thighs until I was nearly begging her to finish the job.

"God yes! Do whatever you want!" Her mouth sank down on my shaft as her fingers started a fast pace. She had me at a fever pitch and it only took me a few short moments to find my release. She swallowed and I felt her gulp it down greedily. She moved up my body slowly dropping wet kisses along my hard muscles as I put my mind back together.

"How was that Darling?" I ensnared her lips quickly, my tongue slowly thrusting in and out of her mouth promising her of things to come. My fingers trailed down her body until I felt her bundle of nerves beneath my fingers. I worked her slowly, building her up to the peak over and over again but never letting her tumble over the edge. After the third time she was clawing at me, pleading me to finish it and allow her to rest. I kissed her soundly until I felt her own fingers trying to satisfy her.

I slapped them away before hauling her over my lap. She made a noise of surprise when she realized her position, her wetness pressed to my knee while her backside arched temptingly into my hand. "That was very naughty of you Sweetheart. You should know now that I am the only one who will pleasure you. It's time you learned a lesson." I spanked her ten times until she was sobbing lightly. I was not gentle with her. "You will never pleasure yourself without my permission. Only I can give you pleasure, only I can relieve that craving inside you. Do you understand?"

When she didn't answer quickly, I swatted her ten more times. Each time my hand connected with her body I thrust my knee against her, driving up her arousal. "Do you understand?"

"Y...yes." I swatted her ten more times for the hell of it before placing her on the bed on all fours. Luckily she held her position and I was able to thrust into her while admiring her reddened backside. It was delectable, like an apple. I nearly stopped to take a small bite but I focused on the task at hand. I took her hard while pressing her face into the mattress. I listened for any discomfort but she was crying out in pleasure.

"Oh Damon...please...harder...please!" I obliged her and sped up my movements. She came hard and I followed her swiftly into oblivion. My vision flashed to white for a split second and I collapsed against her. I pulled out of her and her body made a delicious sucking sound as I released myself from her wetness. I rolled onto my back before pulling her into my arms.

"Are you alright Baby? Did I hurt you?" She had her eyes closed but they fluttered open at my endearment.

"No Damon, I feel amazing. Can we rest now?" I chuckled lightly when her eyes shut from exhaustion. She fell asleep in my arms, her breath blowing across my chest. I considered her once again. I had been incredibly rough with her yet she seemed utterly satisfied by my dominance. I couldn't wait to try a more complete form of dominance in bed. One night I would have her call me Master and maybe one night I would call her Mistress. My thoughts swirled around the possibilities as I drifted off.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

When I opened my eyes I noticed the bed was empty. I followed the sound of her heartbeat to the bathroom and saw her in the shower. Her body was hidden by the glazed door but I could see the outline of her body. I moved closer to the shower before standing behind her. She turned quickly; her foot slipping and I caught her against my body. Her body was slippery against mine and my hands slipped delightfully against her soft skin. I turned her in order to inspect where I had spanked her earlier and was happy to see only reddened skin. I didn't want her to be harmed from my passions.

"Can I wash your hair?" She looked over her shoulder at me with a questioning glance before nodding her head slightly. I picked up the hotel shampoo and lathered up my hands before sliding my fingers through her hair. I spent long moments lathering up her hair causing soft sighs to fall from her lips as I massaged her scalp. I pushed her under the spray and began rinsing her hair of the shampoo. Once I was sure she was clean of shampoo we took turns soaping each other up. It was nearly an hour later when we left the confines of the shower, cleaner and happier then we had been before.

I came out of the shower to see her pulling on her clothes from her original overnight bag. She searched for a moment before turning to me.

"Where is my shirt?" I chuckled lightly before walking over and tying a bandana around her chest. She looked down at the dark blue material before raising an eyebrow. "You don't really think I'm leaving this room with no actual shirt on, do you?"

"Well then you'll go topless. I like the access to your skin and you are appropriately covered." I pulled her to me and placed a soft kiss on her upper back. "Plus we are just going to the car." She shook her head before grabbing my leather jacket. She pulled it on before turning back to me.

"Well let's go then. I'll take off the jacket in the car." I picked up the remaining bag before grabbing her hand. We headed downstairs and the whole time she her arm was around my waist while mine was around her shoulders. We were basking in our newfound happiness.

"I'm going to go pay the room service bill and then we'll stop for lunch on the way home."

"Okay. I'll take this to the car." I watched her as she walked out the door and I turned to pay the bill. As I signed my name I suddenly felt our connection go cold, similar to the feeling when she slept. I rushed out to the car and grew scared at the sight. The door was open while her overnight bag lay on the ground, spilling its contents over the sidewalk. I spun around listening for her heartbeat and smelling for her unique scent. I picked up her bag and closed the car door before racing off in the direction of her scent.

I turned down and alley and came across my leather jacket lying on the ground. The scent ended there and I realized I was dealing with something stronger than a normal human. Someone was trying to mask her scent. I rushed back to the car and took off for Bree's. Perhaps she would be able to do a tracking spell.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"She's en route somewhere. It looks like they're headed for Mystic Falls. I would head home Damon. I'll call you when they stop moving." I nodded slightly before getting up and heading for the door.

"Thanks Bree. I don't know what I would do if...something happened to her. She's all I have."

"No problem Honey. She's a strong girl and I have a good feeling about all this." I raced out of the bar and soon enough I reached the Virginia border. I had heard from Bree once to say they were in Mystic Falls but she couldn't pinpoint the location yet. She would call once she knew. I was on edge and I didn't like this feeling at all. I had promised to protect her and I had failed again. She had been taken from me once more and once again while waiting for me.

My phone rang and I answered quickly, "Bree?"

"No, it's Stefan. Where are you?"

"Almost home. Why, need help catching a bunny?"

"That's not funny Damon. Sheila called, you know Bonnie's Grandmother. It seems that Bonnie is missing. I tried to call Elena but it keeps going right to voicemail."

"Bonnie is missing? Do you know who took her?" My mind began racing. Why would they take both Bonnie and Elena? Oh God, they were leverage. Sheila was a strong Bennet witch and Elena would ensure my cooperation. Whoever it was, they were trying to open the tomb.

"They took Elena too. A friend of mine is working on their location. I'll be home in a minute." I disconnected the call and raced home.

Stefan met me on the front porch. The sun was high in the sky at this point and I noticed a shimmer on the ledge. I walked over to it and picked up Elena's ring. The ring looked small in my hand and I clutched at it while I lifted the piece of paper from the ledge.

_Salvatore Brothers,_

_ I have the witch and your girlfriend. Meet me in the Grill at 5 with your father's journal. If you are late or attack me then Elena will die a most painful death._

_Toodles!_

"Toodles? Who the hell is this person?" Stefan took the letter and read it quickly.

"I'll talk to Sheila about this." Stefan took off and I stood there in silence just clutching Elena's promise ring. I felt a vibration in my pocket and pulled it to my ear.

"Bree?"

"Yeah Sugar. I got her. She's at a hotel, second floor. It's across the street from the library I think. Room 238."

"Thanks Bree."

"No problem Honey. Don't be a stranger down here and bring that girl of yours."

"I will." I took off in the direction of the Mystic Hotel. I was outside the door before I could even consider getting back-up. I listened intently and heard Bonnie's and Elena's heartbeat. I could also hear a man talking.

"Maybe I'll sample the goods you know? You don't want to piss off a vampire, little Gilbert." I had him against the wall, writhing in pain. He cried out as I wailed on him.

"How dare you! How dare you!" I punched him repeatedly until I heard a soft voice whisper, "Damon."

I turned to see her lying on the bed, blood pouring out of her neck. The bastard had bitten her. I dropped him to the floor before breaking off the leg of a chair. Before he could move, I plunged the makeshift stake into his dead heart. I had her in my arms before his final death. I bit into my wrist before holding it to her mouth. She sucked the blood eagerly and I watched as her neck wound closed up. I held her in my arms for a moment before standing. She gestured to Bonnie and I picked up the unconscious girl.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"We're going to have to open the tomb." I turned to look at Elena in the car. Bonnie was huddled in the backseat, still unconscious.

"What are you talking about Elena?"

"We're going to have to open the tomb Damon. She just wants her mother back. We'll open it and just get her mother out. She'll leave and then we can seal it again." I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to open the tomb. We don't owe this vampire anything."

"She's just a teenager Damon. She even treated us decently. She fed us and everything. It was only Ben that was cruel. She looked so young Damon. She was probably fifteen when she was turned. She just wants her mother. We should help her and then we can destroy the spell."

"There is a spell?"

"Yes in Emily Bennet's spellbook. Bonnie mentioned it." I pulled over and turned to look at her.

"You realize Katherine is in that tomb, right?"

"Yes. You said you would leave her in there and I think we should just let Anna in and then seal it again. Only she goes in and only the two of them come out. We'll be there to make sure it stays that way." I could hear how determined she was in this. She wanted to reunite...little Annabel...with her mother. That must be who that is. I remembered Annabel and I could understand Elena's feelings. Anna only had her mother.

I couldn't believe I was saying this but, "Alright we'll open the tomb."

AN: Please review for me! I simply love the feedback. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for subscribing.

Follow me on Twitter http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com/tsukikomew

Follow me http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com for sneak peaks, rants, updates, and debates.

Feel free to message me to debate things from the show or my stories. I love a good debate.

Thanks!


	10. Death and Deceptions

A/N: So sorry about this ridiculous delay. I know this really doesn't make up for it since it's a relatively short chapter but it is necessary. This chapter wraps up some things and then opens some doors for others. I didn't have it betaed since I felt I should get it out to you guys ASAP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

We pulled up to Bonnie's grandmother's house and waited for her to wake up. Elena had grown quiet since he had agreed to open the tomb. She fingered her promise ring lightly and stared out the windshield. I could feel her anxiety through our bond and I reached out to grab her hands. I pulled her closer to me and snuggled her close. Bonnie was still sleeping and he hoped she woke up soon.

"I don't want her Elena. We're going to open the tomb and leave her to rot." She sighed before leaning back against the seat. Soon enough Bonnie was stirring from under the blanket. He turned to check on her as she sat up suddenly, bumping her head on the roof of the car. I bit back a smile as she dropped down and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" Elena turned to face her and reached out to check Bonnie's head for blood. Silly girls thought I wouldn't be able to smell it.

"Damon saved us. He killed Ben," she paused in her explanation as she struggled to tell Bonnie what they had planned. "We're going to open the tomb Bonnie."

"No! You can't!" Her powers were flaring and that was a dangerous combination from a newly discovered witch. Her powers were too new and her control would easily fail.

"Calm down witch. We're going to do this in a controlled fashion. Your grandmother agreed to help in exchange for me saving you." I handed her a bottle of water from the front of the car before opening my car door. I was around the side and helping the ladies out before they could blink.

Bonnie shrugged off my help and staggered towards her grandmother's. Elena took my arm gratefully and I escorted her up the walkway. Bonnie had the door open and Elena stepped over the threshold. I, however, was left on the stoop.

"Damon?" Elena turned to me and looked questioningly at me. I was lagging and her hand had slipped off my arm.

"No invitation." She nodded before stepping out onto the porch. She tugged on my hand until I followed her to the porch swing. We sat down and the silence prevailed.

"What are you doing out here Elena?" Bonnie asked as she stuck her head out the doorway. "We're meeting in here."

"I'm staying with Damon and since he was not invited, I'm out here too." Bonnie shook her head before disappearing inside.

"You don't have to stay out here with me. I can hear them talking in there." She shook her head before resting it on my shoulder.

"I go where you go Baby. If they can't trust you enough to let you inside then they don't trust me. I'm saying you're safe and if they won't listen then I'm not welcome either." I smiled at her words. She was staying with me regardless of others' thoughts and she just kept showing me how much she loved me.

"Damon would you get in here. Stefan refuses to start until Elena is in here," Sheila called from inside the house. I stood pulling Elena with me before kissing her fingers. We stepped over the threshold and settled on the couch. I tucked Elena close to me, not willing to let her too far from me after her kidnapping.

"We located the spell in Emily's Grimoire and I think we can open the tomb," Bonnie explained as she flipped through the spellbook.

"We can't hold it long but it should be long enough to allow that girl in." Sheila spoke up as she stirred her tea. Stefan stood nearby and watched the scene unfold.

"How do we know we can trust Anna?" He piped up finally. Stefan moved closer and sat next to Elena on the couch. I nearly growled at his closeness to my mate.

"We do not have time for vampire squables right now. I suggest you two work out your claims later," Sheila reprimanded as she stood quickly. "Your arguments over Elena can wait as our window to open the tomb is closing. Bonnie, get my bag so we can go." Bonnie quickly mumbled an okay and scampered off to find the bag.

I turned and glared at Stefan for a moment before standing. "You'll drive the witches. Elena stays with me."

"Do you think that's a good idea? If Anna turns on us it might be better if you two are separated."

"Yes well not happening little brother. Elena stays with me." I pulled Elena up after me and stalked out to the car.

"You didn't have to be so rude Damon." Her voice was soft but reprimanding. She wasn't pleased apparently.

"Yes I did. Stefan is a vampire who covets you Elena. Even if he seems civilized, he could decide to try to take you from me. He loves you even if he is quiet about his feelings," I explained. I leaned down and kissed her softly. "I won't risk you."

She smiled against me before reaching behind me to open the car door. "Well then let's get this show on the road." She slid around me and got herself situated in my car. It took me a second to realize she was still only wearing that bandanna for a shirt. I sped into the house and sought out Bonnie.

"Do you have anything Elena could wear?" Bonnie dropped the herbs she was holding and turned to face me. She nearly jumped a foot in the air at my words.

"Um I might have something. Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, Elena is wearing a bandanna for a shirt and it's kind of cold out there."

"I'll go get her a shirt. I don't know if I have a jacket." She moved towards the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. "Here."

"She can have my jacket if she needs it." Bonnie rolled her eyes and resumed her searching and gathering. I was by the car door before Bonnie could pick up the herbs that had tumbled to the floor. Elena jumped when I appeared beside her.

"Here Sweetheart. Bonnie gave me this shirt. You have to be cold," I offered the t-shirt to Elena and she took it, slipping it over her head. The shirt looked wrong on her and I realized I didn't quite like the smell either.

"You look like someone just rubbed manure on me or something." She giggled at me and I smiled back.

"I don't like it when you smell strange. The animal in me likes your natural scent. It's intoxicating," I whispered as I leaned forward to kiss her. "Let's head out then."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

We arrived in two cars and I watched as Sheila and Bonnie began to get things in order. Herbs were mixed together and chants were said. Elena sat near me and watched it all unfold. I had been able to contact Anna and she was on her way. I was concerned about the entire plan. Anna wanted leverage to guarantee we wouldn't lock her in.

It was smart of course but at the same time there was only one option. Stefan and I were out of the equation since we wouldn't motivate the witches. Bonnie and Sheila were off the table since they were keeping the door open in the first place. That meant Elena. It scared me how easily she agreed to the plan. My girl, fearless to a fault.

She squeezed my hand lightly as I stiffened at the sound of an approaching car. Anna was out of the car quickly with her own version of leverage. Elena gasped and stood when Anna drug Jeremy into view.

"You need to understand, I need my own leverage for you," she spoke to Elena before turning to Jeremy. "You will stab yourself with this knife if Elena doesn't come inside the tomb. If the knife is taken from you then you will do everything in your power to end your life." She waited as he repeated the information mindlessly. Elena's grip was powerful on my arm as I tried to figure a way out of this. Only Anna could lift the compulsion.

We waited as she approached the group, a blood bag held tightly in one hand. She offered her hand to Elena and waited. Elena turned to me and looked up at me, her eyes glowing in the darkness. She kissed my cheek before turning to follow Anna. The chanting began quickly.

Long moments passed until Anna was able to slip into the tomb. Elena followed her and watched us until we passed from view. I comforted myself with the fact I could feel her. I leaned against the entrance and waited.

I heard her scream and I felt her fear. Pain rippled across my arm as I felt fangs penetrate Elena's skin. I went to move but Sheila yelled out.

"NO! If you go in there then you don't come out. Only humans can pass through." I stared at her realizing what they had done. They hadn't lifted the spell; they'd only opened the door.

"I don't care! Elena will die." I tore through the doorway and followed the smell of her blood. Anna was feeding her to Pearl, the bitch. I ripped Anna from her and punched the weakened Pearl before pulling Elena to me. She hadn't lost a lot of blood at this point but her arm was a mess. I was running through the passages until we neared the doorway. I put her down and pushed her through the doorway.

Before I could begin to even test the doorway, I was ripped backwards. A volley of punches hit me as I felt two sets of hands descend. I heard Elena's scream as my vision blurred. I tried to fight them off but I was weakening quickly. Suddenly the stronger of the two was thrown from me while I batted away the weaker one.

Stefan was standing beside me and he was heaving. He took off then down the hall and I stood there watching the unconscious bodies of Anna and Pearl. I moved to the doorway and watched as Elena bandaged her arm with the bandanna from earlier. She motioned me over but I hit the forcefield.

"Damon? Come on!" I shook my head at her words. I couldn't cross the threshold. I was trapped. "Why can't he come out Bonnie?"

"The force field still exists. He can't...ugghhh." Bonnie fell slightly but Sheila steadied her.

"You have to get them out! You have to lift the force field!" Elena ran to me and grabbed on.

"Get Stefan! We'll try to open the tomb again!" Sheila called and suddenly we were running down the passages for Stefan. Her hand was tightly in mine as we ran, her optimism keeping us both afloat. We found him quickly, standing at a dead end. I reached out to touch his shoulder and he snarled.

"Stefan what's wrong?" Elena was instantly worried but I had pushed her behind me in case Stefan attacked.

"She's not here. She's not here." I knew who he meant instantly. Katherine was not even in this godforsaken tomb.

"That bitch!" Elena slipped around me and grabbed Stefan's hand.

"Come on Stefan. We don't have a lot of time." He turned and punched the wall.

"How can she not be here? How?" I shook my head while I reached out for both of them. I pulled Elena with me and hauled Stefan as well. This was not the first time I had dragged him after me and I'm sure it wouldn't be my last.

We tumbled out of the tomb and Stefan fell to his knees. Elena turned to make sure I was alright before moving towards Stefan. She leaned down and hugged him, whispering to him her apologies. Even though Stefan had made no indication towards wanting Katherine, I knew it was a blow.

We had been abandoned by her and she could have found us. She could have helped us transition and been with us. She hadn't wanted to though. The bitch only thought of herself.

Sheila dropped to the ground and Bonnie cried out. I moved quickly to check on the elder witch. A few seconds passed as I quickly realized she was gone. The magic had overwhelmed her.

"She's dead Bonnie. I'm sorry." Elena moved to embrace Bonnie and I could hear the tears falling as Elena tried to quiet her.

"Get off me!" Bonnie shoved Elena away from her and I watched as Elena hit the ground. Bonnie exploded in a blinding light as Sheila disappeared from his grip. He shielded his eyes as he listened to Bonnie's words. "You did this! If it wasn't for these creatures then she'd be fine! I'll never forgive you! NEVER!"

The light disappeared and I saw the two witches were gone. Sabrina had clearly picked up a few tricks. I turned to Stefan and Elena and grew cold. Elena wasn't there. Stefan was staring up out of the tomb at something. I turned to see what had Stefan looking so horrified.

"Hello boys."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

A/N: What did you think? I know, I know it was a slow chapter but necessary in the scheme of things. I'm seeing 3-4 chapters left. I'm going to try really hard to get another (probably longer) chapter out by Sunday. I also am going to get out a new "What's Wrong With Us?" chapter.

Thank you so much for all the feedback on What's Wrong With Us? And Better Than Anything!

Follow me at: Twitter: Tsukikomew

http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com for rants, updates, teasers, etc.


	11. Arrival and Departure

"Hello Boys," Her voice was as recognizable as anything. It had been so long since I had heard her voice and I couldn't believe our chances. What the hell was she even doing here? Her dark hair was pulled back, out of her face like I had never seen it. She was all in leather, looking every bit the vampire she was.

"Hello there." Stefan stared up at her in wonder but remained silent other than the greeting. I glanced over at my brother and noticed the state we were in. Stefan was covered in dirt; a blood bag had broken under his knee so he was covered in blood. My clothes were torn from the scuffle with Anna and Pearl. Shit! Jeremy was still compelled. Well I'd deal with that

when I had to.

"What are you doing here Izzy?" For a brief second I saw the smile that had drawn me in all those years ago. Apparently no one called her Izzy anymore. I stood up quickly and reached over to help Stefan off the ground. He would need blood as soon as we could it when I noticed the severity of the wounds from our scuffle.

"A warning darling," she stated as she walked down into the entryway. I glanced up and noticed a bigger blond vampire standing on the ledge, looking as menacing as possible.

"Minions Izzy? I thought I told you they weren't a good idea." I shook my finger at her as she sauntered closer.

"But Damon, they make things so much easier," she whined as she placed her hands on my chest. She moved in for a kiss but I turned my head. "What's wrong Damon? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Love was never part of the equation, mia cara." I felt the tremble in her hands as she leaned towards me.

"You still call me that and yet you claim there is no love between us?" I removed her hands from my body. She had always had trouble with no. She had been a clingy vampire and I never quite appreciated it. Her husband had been better suited to that.

"I love Elena."

"My daughter?" I swore when I heard those words. I should have figured that when I discovered Isobel was related to Katherine. Isobel would be the right age for a teenage daughter and Elena did resemble Isobel in a strange way.

"Where is she Izzy?" I saw the pout forming as she folded her arms over her chest. She stomped her foot lightly as Katherine had done so many times when she didn't get her way.

"Frank and Cherie are keeping her company for the moment. I didn't want to see her right now."

I closed my eyes for a second and focused on my girl. I could feel her nearby and she was disgusted. It rolled from her, overpowering her fear. I motioned to Stefan to remain where he was as I dealt with Izzy.

"What is it that you want Izzy?" She glared at me before turning to stare at the tomb opening. "She's not in there Izzy."

"Of course she's not. I ran into Katherine two years ago."

"What?" She had been this close? Izzy had never left the southeast as far as I knew. We had run into each other a few months before I had arrived in Mystic Falls and she had been clear as to her whereabouts.

"She had a...genetic curiosity about me and Elena, of course. Once she discovered I had a daughter...well she grew curious."

"You're here for Elena?" She shook her head as if dispelling negative thoughts.

"I need something from you Damon. I need you to get me Emily's grimoire."

"And if I refuse?"

"Elena may find herself dead. It wouldn't be hard. Frank has a bit of a trigger finger as cowboys tend to have." I felt Elena move farther away from me and I ached from her withdraw.

"Where have you taken her? Izzy don't toy with me." She smiled at my words before blurring to the ledge.

"Get the Grimoire Sweetie." She was gone, the last word drifting to us in the wind. I made a move to pursue her but Stefan's hand stopped me. I turned to face him and noticed he was struggling to stay upright.

"Shit Stef, you need blood!" I helped him towards the car and soon enough, we were flying towards the Boarding House. I offered a prayer that Elena would be safe for now.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

We crashed through the door, Stefan slipping on the hardwood as we propelled forward. I rushed him to the couch and settled him against the pillows. I raced downstairs and ripped the freezer door off its hinges. We didn't have time for this. I was dealing with an ex-lover, my girl being kidnapped, death threats, a bleeding brother, and a pesky witch who would not be cooperative.

I drained the bag into a cup and even managed to pluck a crazy straw from one of the drawers. I had it in his hand within a moment and he was sucking down the blood like it was a lifeline. I should have been worried about his addiction to human blood but I didn't have time to deal with it.

"That's it, baby bro. Drink it up. We need you at your best when we rescue Elena." Once he had the cup firmly in his grasp, I was drinking my own cup of blood. Strength was necessary in this mission.

"Do we have anyone we can contact? Anyone at all?" I thought about it as I sipped the blood. Did we have anyone we could call?

"I could call Bree. We should probably find Isobel's husband."

"Alaric Saltzman?"

"Sure, him. Maybe he can help us with Izzy. Wait who are we talking about?"

"The history teacher Damon. I've done my research while you've been running around Georgia. He's Isobel's husband and he's been hunting vampires."

"Why? I mean besides us being creatures from hell."

"He's been hunting you. You killed Isobel and he's hunting the vamp that did that."

"Huh...well do you think he could be persuaded to save a student and deal with his issues later?" Stefan didn't reply but I had a feeling it was a possibility. If not...well he could be taken care of.

"I guess we should see if Bonnie would be kind enough to give us the Grimoire first."

"It's doubtful Steffy but maybe."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

Suffice to say Bonnie was uncooperative. She barely let me explain before I was on fire. Stings like a bitch! I hoped Stefan was having better luck with the teacher since I was still smoking. Damn witches and their overreacting. My leather jacket would never be the same.

"Shit what happened to you?"

"What does it look like Steffy? Bonnie decided to make vamp jerky." I leaned back against the wall and tried to get my bearings. "The teacher?"

"If he is willing to work with us then he'll meet us at the Grill." He offered me his hand and I stumbled up, grasping his shoulder.

"How are the cravings?" He looked away, embarrassed by his weakness. He sighed heavily before pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"We'll handle them after we get Elena back. I should be good until tomorrow." I nodded as we walked towards the car. I reached out for Elena but she must have been unconscious since I couldn't feel her as clearly. If Izzy touched one hair on her head in a negative way, well Elena would lose another parent. I wasn't risking my girl in any way.

The Grill loomed before us as we parked by the alley. Luckily I had prepared for Bonnie's death threat and changed my clothes before we went inside. Of course, the place was incredibly busy. Elena's blonde friend...Caroline or something was off dancing with some boy. I vaguely recalled the name Matt as he twirled her around. Aunt Jenna was at the bar flirting with someone who looked familiar.

"Who's that with Jenna?"

"Alaric Saltzman, Isobel's ex-husband. I can't believe he came." Alaric Saltzman didn't look too intimidating and in fact could easily be a pushover. "Don't underestimate him. He has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. He attacked me with a spring-loaded stake gun. Who knows what he has on him."

"Spring-loaded? Why high school has changed..." Stefan approached them and I heard him talking to Alaric while Jenna was looking at me.

"Hey Jenna."

"Damon? Where's Elena?"

"Take-out. She's at the Boarding House resting."

"You spoil her so much." I grinned at Jenna's statements. The big, bad vampire had a reputation for coddling his girl. How things change.

"That I do. You know Elena and she can wrap any man around her finger."

"It's that Gilbert charm," she said as she downed her shot and stood. "I'm off to the rest room so you boys play nice.

"You must be Alaric," I said while turning to the teacher. He grunted his answer and turned back to his beer. "Look we don't have time for this shit. I turned your wife into a vampire because she asked me to. I didn't force it and I can't answer why she was running from you."

"You have no right!"

"I don't care if I have a right or not. My girl is being held captive by your psycho ex because she wants a witch's book. Said witch won't give me her magic book so I need help getting Elena back." Alaric slammed his beer down and stood up quickly.

"I don't owe you anything."

"No you don't. I'm asking you to help us so the woman I love and one of your students doesn't get hurt. I'm not asking for me. I'm asking for her." I hated the desperation in my voice. I hated the weakness and I hated revealing it to other people. I watched as he paused and turned to face us.

"You would do anything for her?"

"Anything." He looked to Stefan before turning back to me.

"This doesn't change how I feel about you or your kind."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

The plan was simple. Ric had figured out a probable location for Isobel. I would go alone to see what the deal was. Simultaneously Stefan and Ric would go to Bonnie's. Stefan would keep Bonnie busy if necessary and Ric would steal the book. We could only pray the book was unprotected.

The house was no surprise, a huge mansion with a sprawling lawn. She always liked nice things and I realized Pierce women always did. Elena had the right amount of the Gilberts in her with their unselfishness. She had been blessed to have the parents she had even if it had been for such little time.

I sauntered up to the front door and listened. One heartbeat, three actual movements. The door opened and the big, burly cowboy watched me intently. His head cocked to the side as he measured the threat I made to his mistress.

"Are you going to move big guy or should I rip your head from your shoulders?" I let the veins come to show him I meant business. I was significantly older than this poor excuse for a vampire and he needed to know who was boss.

"Mistress is in the Living room." He moved out of the way and turned to the stairs. "We have very special company and Cherie wants to play." I would worry about that after speaking to Isobel.

"Izzy where are you?" I heard the chuckle from the other room and I turned to greet her. She was reclining on a couch, a glass of wine in her hand. She looked up from her book and smiled up at me.

"Well you are running a little late. I expected you hours ago. Where is dear Stefan?" She chuckled into her glass when a feminine moan drifted through the air.

"I wouldn't look too pleased since I know that's not Elena. Your French whore seems to be having fun with the cowboy though."

"And how do you know Elena isn't the one making her moan? Cherie can be _very_ persuasive."

"I'm sure. Now let's discuss what you actually want Izzy." She stood, moving closer to me until she was leaning over me. Her hands trailed down my front as she crawled into my lap.

"Would you believe it if I said I wanted you back?" Her lips neared mine as she moved closer. We were fused together for a second before I threw her across the room. Her head collided with the wall and I watched with pleasure when a trickle of blood ran down her face.

"Would you believe the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because Elena is okay? If one hair is out of place then I'll kill you in the most painful way I can devise." She shuddered perceptively and I smiled lightly. "Now what is it you came for?"

"There is a rumor floating around about a doppelganger and when I discovered my daughter is identical to Katherine...well I had to fix it. I brought Elena into this world and I'm going to make sure that she doesn't become a pawn. I'm going to make sure that my daughter isn't stuck living with mistakes that were made centuries before she was born. It's not her cross to bear and I won't let it be."

"You care Isobel, how unexpected." She sighed before sitting back down.

"I always cared but I...couldn't give her the life she deserved. I knew my family history and I knew where I came from. I knew a lot about Katherine before I turned and...I accepted it."

"So what is it that you need Izzy?"

"I need Emily's Grimoire and a vial of blood from my daughter. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's it?"

"That's it." She sipped her wine quietly. "Elena's fine. She's sleeping right now since I didn't think she'd appreciate Cherie's...interests." She placed the glass on the table and watched me for a moment. "She's not to know about this. I would rather she think I was the heartless woman who left her than the woman whose guilt tore her apart. I want her to think of Grayson and Miranda as her parents."

"You are incredibly surprising Izzy and I would expect nothing less." She looked young again as the morning dawned through the windows. The light cast itself over her and she reminded me of the human woman I slept with all those years ago. I remembered that morning vividly. She had slept deeply as I drank my coffee. She had woken up and smiled girlishly even though she was well past the age it was appropriate. It had taken her all of 10 minutes for the guilt of cheating on her husband to consume her. She was calmed 10 minutes later and nearly begging for a repeat.

"You know you need to leave her right?"

"What?"

"You should leave town and take your brother with you."

"And why should we?" She stood and walked to the window, touching the panes with reverence.

"Elena deserves a normal life. She should meet someone and get married. She should have a bunch of children and grow old beside her soul mate. She should die and be at rest. She shouldn't have to worry about her boyfriend never growing any older or losing interest as she ages. She shouldn't have to worry about dying to be with the man she loves and she shouldn't have to live an eternity of damnation because of that love."

"You've thought a lot about this."

"She's my daughter."

"That may be true but you don't know her at all. My Elena would hate anyone making decisions for her. She would hate anyone trying to influence her life and she would hate if I left simply because you didn't think I love her enough."

"You shouldn't hold her back."

"He's not holding me back." We both turned to see Elena standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. She approached us slowly, checking to see if Isobel would rush across the room at her. She sat down beside me and leaned up for a kiss. I kissed her sweetly before pulling back to tuck my arm around her.

"My girl doesn't like to be out of control."

"You got that right," she said before turning to Isobel. "I take it you are my biological mother." Isobel nodded and Elena grew quiet.

"I gave you up when I was a teenager. I chose Grayson and Miranda to be your parents and I kept tabs on you."

"I...I always wondered about you, but you have no right. You have absolutely no right to make any decisions for me or to chase away my man." Elena stood suddenly and approached her mother. I smirked as my girl got her mother in a corner, poking her in the shoulder as she progressed. "I love this man and yes I am calling him a man! I love the way he makes me feel, the way he loves me and the way he wants me. I want him for my life whether or not he will turn me, whether or not I want to turn, and whether or not he'll want me a year from now."

"You should listen to her Izzy. We've mated and I could not leave her." She froze as Elena turned to me. I felt the surge of love coming from her and I wanted nothing more than to whisk her from all of this.

"Mated?"

"Yes Izzy. We completed the claim a few days ago. I let Katherine go and moved forward with Elena. I made the choice on my own and you should know that our relationship has always been truthful. Elena has worn vervain since our first date and I have never taken advantage of her. Whether or not you believe me means nothing but it may give you piece of mind. Now, why do you need Emily's Grimoire and Elena's blood?" I put my arm around Elena's shoulders and waited for the explanation to flow forward.

"I already mentioned the doppelganger curse. It is something I've been working on for the past few years. It is incredibly complicated and somewhat laughable in its purpose. Apparently there is a battle between werewolves and vampires. The sacrifice of the doppelganger will give either side the power to gain the upper-hand."

"The vial of blood will give them enough to not need Elena to die?"

"Yes. My sources are sure. Elena doesn't need to die."

"And the book?"

"It contains a spell that could be useful in locating the other parts of the spell."

"Katherine?"

"Yes. She's been quite elusive since word leaked out she was being hunted. Elena should be safe once these items are in their possession."

"Whose?"

"It's not important. Can I draw the blood Elena?" We both looked to Elena for her consent and she nodded slightly. Soon enough Isobel had a vial of blood and I was bandaging her wounds. Isobel had agreed to meet Ric in the high school for the Grimoire and they were saying their goodbyes. Bonnie had been uncooperative and Ric had agreed to photocopy the book, which Stefan would return later.

"It's been fun Damon. I'll be leaving town now and Cherie and the cowboy will be coming along as well. I hope you think about what I've said and take it into account." I nodded as she opened the door to leave.

"Will I see you again Isobel?" Elena's soft voice filled the silence. I watched as she moved towards Isobel, offering her hand.

"I'm sure I'll see you again Elena. After all, eternity is a long time." Isobel grabbed her hand and held it tightly before releasing it. The door was closed behind her and the house was silent. I moved closer to Elena and held her as she rested her head against me.

"I feel like all of this was very anti-climatic. I mean I wasn't in a life or death situation and we all survived...well except for Sheila."

"She was older Elena. She knew the risks when she took on the job. She knew if she didn't now then her hand would be forced later. Anna would take Bonnie again."

"Oh God Jeremy!"

"Shh...he's fine for now. I put him to sleep for awhile. We'll worry about the compulsion when he wakes up. It shouldn't be too hard to break; in fact it may already be broken."

"How?"

"The compulsion was for you to enter the tomb and you did. No one took the knife from him and if he drops it then...it would have played out."

"It still feels anti-climatic."

"You were expecting battles and loss, blood and gore, explosions and sacrifices right?" She nodded and he rested his head against hers.

"Real life isn't like that. We dealt with some crazy stuff and in the end we're fine. Not everything is explosions and sacrifice. Sometimes happiness comes easy. Sometimes everything just works out."

"Yeah. I'm glad. Should we worry about Isobel and the doppelganger curse?"

"I'd like to say no but I'm sure we'll hear something if we need to worry. You seem to invite trouble baby." She turned in my arms and looked up at me, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well Mr. Salvatore, how should we pass the time?" I lifted her into my arms and carried her over the threshold to the porch.

"I have a few ideas." She laughed as I whispered all the things I planned to do with her.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

A/N: So that's the final regular chapter of TWHL. I will post an epilogue in a few days that has a time jump from this one. I know some of you probably didn't like this chapter and some of you did. My feelings: I liked the way it turned out. I liked Damon/Isobel interaction and I liked Damon and Elena at the end. This story wasn't about the explosions and life or death situations. It was about finding each other and loving each other. Let me know what you think!

I'm offering to do a Question/Answer for GIB since I have gotten some PM's with questions about the characters, reasons for deaths, reasons for events, ending, the sequel and such. If you guys have any questions about any of my stories then I will do a blog post, answering them. PM me or comment on the blog so I know.

Blog: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com Updates, Teasers, Rants, etc.

Twitter: ~Tsukikomew

Till next time!


	12. Future

A/N: Here is the epilogue for TWHL and it has been one hell of a journey. This was my first fanfiction published on this website and I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through writer's block, student teaching, graduation, etc. Enjoy this one shot from Elena's point of view of what happened after Isobel's arrival.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Damon had been right, of course. We had barely made it two months before Katherine showed up in town. I hadn't been able to get away from Damon for any length of time since he was determined she was trying to kill me. We fought often during those two months when he wanted to follow me into bathrooms and drive me everywhere. I know he loves me so intensely but at the same time, I needed some space.

Katherine entering our lives let to a lot of issues. Stefan and Damon had been affected greatly when she showed up on my doorstep. Damon had immediately gone on the defensive, staying with me every night. Jenna usually knew about my nighttime visitor but we got to the point where he snuck in regardless. It was definitely different waking up in Damon's arms everyday but at the same time I loved spending those hours with him. When we were together in sleep, we dreamt together and everything was wonderful.

Stefan had been dealing with his addiction to human blood and thankfully Damon supported him throughout. When Damon wasn't with me, he was coaching Stefan and Caroline through their cravings. Yes, Caroline had been turned soon after Katherine's arrival. It took her awhile to come to terms with her new life but Caroline eventually embraced it.

Matt and Caroline had broken up and Caroline sought comfort from an unlikely source. Caroline and Tyler hit it off as they grappled with their changes. The first full moon for our newest werewolf was spent in chains with Caroline by his side. She had changed so much in the last year, maturing into a woman I sometimes didn't recognize. At the same time, she was bubbly and would do strange things like singing on karaoke night drunk.

Bonnie had taken a long time to come around. After the death of her grandmother, Bonnie left town for awhile. She went to stay relatives and began practicing with her gift. She had learned a lot but at the same time, she had lost a part of herself. I didn't know the Bonnie that returned to Mystic Falls.

She tried to kill Damon within hours of her return. When she was unsuccessful she went after Stefan, and in a fit of rage she attacked me. Damon and Stefan wrestled her away from me but were unable to subdue her. She became our enemy as we dealt with tomb vampires released from their prison. She was our enemy when Katherine waged an early war with us. She only came around when Caroline was turned. It was then she realized, she couldn't vampires as a whole.

We were tense for a long time and it took us that year to come together again as friends. This past year saw a lot of lost friendships and a lot of loss of life. We lost Isobel a few months ago. My father/uncle John followed her soon after. Finally we lost one of the greatest lives for many of us. Jenna was murdered in front of me over something that should never have been realized.

Katherine had come to town, seeking a way to end the sun and moon curse. She had been ruthless as she played us time and time again over a moonstone. She had won until being locked in the tomb when an original vampire came to town. Elijah was good at striking deals but was a fool when it came to trust. He put his faith in his brother Klaus who came to kill me.

The battle with the original was drawn out. Through the loss of lives and the end of a myth, we learned valuable things about each other. Jeremy and I learned how to grow up and Stefan and Damon found each others as brothers. In the midst of these revelations, Damon and I broke up.

I found myself needing space and time to think about things. Damon and I had come together during a vulnerable time in my life. I had been a child needing someone to guide me. I may only be seventeen but I found myself needing to grow up. When it came to me making my own decisions I found that he stopped me at every path. It was painful and it resulted in so much hurt.

Damon never wavered in his protection, camping outside my window every night to guard me from Katherine or Klaus. He watched me at school and he let himself waste away. I barely slept and in turn I barely ate. I was a shadow and I quickly realized he was as well. We rekindled our romance two days before the sacrifice.

We spent the day in bed, making love and apologizing to each other. We discovered some interesting things about ourselves during our time apart. He learned he needed to take what I needed into account more often and I learned he loved me more than anyone had ever been loved before.

Damon was injured in the battle against Klaus. The bite of a werewolf was fatal to a vampire and during the battle, Damon was bitten. We spent days together as he fell into delusions. He was not himself and it tore at me. I promised him I would not leave him no matter what. Three days later, Stefan found a cure. Klaus' blood could heal him. We only had one vial of his blood since Elijah had killed him while a deal was being struck.

It was used and soon enough Damon was back to being himself. He had a new sense of life and decided we needed to live. We needed to truly live and not just have a white picket fence life. He whisked me away for the summer and we did all sorts of crazy things. We sky-dived in South America and rock-climbed in Europe. We participated in boating races and hiked through rainforests.

It was a journey of a lifetime and I fell in love with him all over again. We didn't just do crazy adventurous things but we did small time adventures too. We took cooking classes in Italy and language classes in France. We toured with the best of them and of course, we made love in every place we went. Our connection exploded and I found myself praying for it all to never end.

It hasn't. I graduated high school with Damon by my side and I got into NYU with a full ride for Journalism. Damon followed me and we lived in the big city for four amazing years. I kept in touch with those who remained in Mystic Falls. Matt became a deputy sheriff while Ric took over the Salvatore Manor. Stefan went to college in California and decided to stay there for awhile.

Jeremy and Bonnie found each other during our battles with Katherine and Klaus and had chosen colleges in Louisiana. Bonnie was fascinated with New Orleans and Baton Rouge while Jeremy found the architecture inspiring. Two years into Bonnie's university years she discovered she was pregnant. Jeremy had been ecstatic and the two of them welcomed Grayson Alaric Gilbert into the world seven months later.

Caroline and Tyler had opted to study in Wyoming, preferring to live in small towns and mountainous areas while they adjusted to their changes. Tyler had done extensive research to discover what would happen if he became a vampire but the jury was still out on that front.

We met twice a year at least to keep in touch but we knew many of us would be unable to see each other once those who didn't age became noticeable. At our last meeting, Tyler and Caroline announced their desire to marry and we were all invited. Caroline asked me to be her maid of honor while Bonnie would be a bridesmaid. Tyler had turned to Jeremy for best man and asked Damon to stand in as a Groomsman. It was a beautiful ceremony on a beach in Southern Virginia. That night Damon proposed. He got down on one knee and asked me to spend the rest of my life with him. I accepted rather quickly and we found ourselves in the midst of more wedding plans.

This was twenty years ago and I hadn't fallen any more out of love with him. I had turned two years later when I was 29, determined to not reach my thirties. Damon had laughed at my silliness but I knew he was relieved. We hadn't discussed it too often but I knew he worried I would chose to grow old and die. I didn't and we had found ourselves happily married and bloodsucking fiends with no redeeming qualities.

Since that battle with Klaus, we had not had other life and death battles for the fate of the world. We ran into occasional skirmishes but in the end we found a sense of normalcy. I had been with Damon for 33 years already and I couldn't imagine living without of him. He told me of his plans to steal me from his brother all those years ago and I had laughed at the time. He had been so guilty and I had fallen for him a little more.

He had won my love from the moment I met him and he had promised to keep winning my love until the end of the world. I believe him and I promised to never give up on him.

~_Elena Gilbert Salvatore_

_October 21, 2035_

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

A/N: So that's all folks! Obviously there won't be a sequel but I urge you all to follow my other stories. _Getting Into Bed_ is going to have a sequel coming out this summer titled _The Mornings After_. Currently I'm writing an AU/AH Delena story called _What's Wrong With Us?_. Please check it out!

To follow my blog for sneak peeks, extras, and rants: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Twitter: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com/tsukikomew


End file.
